Thru Ginny's Eyes
by pinkpirategirl
Summary: This is the DH through Ginny's Point of view. T for language & some other stuff. Major DH spoilers. This is how Ginny deals with her extreme amounts of angst. If you are a HPHG supporter, you may not want to read this NLGW & HPGW. R&G subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the HP characters, however any original characters that I choose to throw into my stories are MINE!!! Don't touch:)

* * *

Chapter 1- The Funeral and the Hogwarts Express

Ginny watched Harry slowly walk away from her, into the slowly setting sun. As she turned back to stare at the magnificent white burial chamber before her, her brother caught her eye. He gave her a questioning look that said "Where is he going?" Ginny shrugged and proceeded to glue her eyes to the back of Luna Lovegood's head, two rows in front of her.

A battle was being raged withing the poor 16-year-old's heart. She loved Harry more than she could say, but she knew what was coming. She knew the battle that lay ahead. Ginny knew that Harry had to face this alone, and no matter how her heart cried injustice, she couldn't change that. "He already used you against me once..." Harry had said. The words had almost cut her to hear. She was sure Harry hadn't meant to hurt her, but it didn't help that she had no idea what he was going to do, or how he was planning to do it.

A few hours later, Ginny found herself surrounded by people in a small compartment on The Hogwart's Express. To her left sat Neville Longbottom, across from him, Luna, with an empty seat next to her. Luna was expressing her belief that Hogwarts should not close the following school year, and that it would simply be ridiculous for them to close the school, and leave the students "out in the rain". Ginny hadn't listened to a word that Luna or Neville had said. She was staring out the window, at a rather dark summer day. There was no bright sun as there should have been this time of the year. The weather seemed to agree with her emotion distraught.

"What do you think, Ginny?" Neville asked, obviously trying hard to incorporate Ginny to the conversation. Ginny had no idea what they were talking about.

"Um... I agree with you, Neville." She said. This sent a rather large smile across Neville's face, which went rather unnoticed. Ginny turned once again to the window, and resumed her strange gloomy wondering.

What would Ginny do, she wondered, if Harry didn't survive this war? The next thought in her was what would happen if he did. What if Harry vanquished the Dark Lord, and came back to her, unscathed and happy. Would they still feel the same way as they had not but a month before? Would she still harbor the immense joy at the very sight of him. Then what would she do when he came back to her? When would that be, if ever? Would it be a year..? Could she stand to wait that long for him? She had already waited nearly six years for her to notice her as someone other than his best mate's sister. What if she didn't wait for him? Would he be angry if she dated other people? Would she be angry?

"... Harry hasn't really got a choice." Ginny caught only the last end of Neville's statement.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I mean that he can't really help it now, can he?" Neville said. Ginny continued to look confused. "He hasn't got any other choice but to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"So you believe everything that The Daily Prophet has said?" Ginny said, a little more upset than she had meant to have it come out.

"What?" Neville said, not sure why Ginny was practically yelling.

Without knowing how she got there, Ginny was on her feet. "You think that Harry is 'The Chosen One' and that he is just some piece of meat to be dangled before You-Know-Who like bait!" Ginny roared, giving Neville a look to kill.

"No..." Neville said, weakly.

"I've got to... go... somewhere." Ginny said, and she stormed out of the compartment door, almost slamming it hard enough to crack the glass.

Ginny leaned up against the door, and listened. Apparently, the two weren't watching to make sure her shadow left, because they started straight into a discussion of her. She saw their shadow's lean in closer, and they spoke more in hushed tones.

"She's never talked like that to me before." Neville said, sniffling slightly.

"I think she's just under a lot of stress." Luna said. "She can't really be very happy about the recent events."

"What do you mean?" Neville sounded very interested.

"Well... Harry was her boyfriend." Neville's shadow's head dropped. "And she had liked him since she first met him. What is she suppose to do? Pretend that nothing happened?"

Neville's shadow shook it's head. "I guess I just wanted to..."

Luna's shadow grabbed Neville's shadow's hand. "I know." She said. "But she probably would just like some space at the moment. Give her a few days."

Ginny held back the urge to curse an approaching Slytherin and began to wonder the corridors, avoiding prefects and anyone who might try to talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Flying Without Satisfaction

"Ginerva Weasley, you have three seconds to get down here, before I become very angry!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang magically through Ginny's bedroom.

Ginny rolled over in her blankets, and stared at the wall, contemplating if it was worth it to continue laying there for a few more minutes. She did have long to think, for her mother's disembodied voice sounded again, "Ginny!"

"I'm awake, mum." Ginny said, groaning slightly, as she threw her feet out of her bed and onto the chilly floor. She pulled on a dressing gown, and moaned again, frustrated that everyone in the house could use magic but herself. She dragged herself to her wardrobe and pulled on a comfortable pair of jeans, and a peach blouse. She ran a comb through her hair, and pronounced herself passable, grateful that it didn't take much effort for her to achieve the effect.

She huffed at another call of her name, and threw open her door, and taking the stairs two at a time, arrived in the kitchen. Ron was sitting there, shoveling food into his mouth. He apparently hadn't noticed her enter, for he swallowed and spoke, "What is the plan for getting Harry anyway?"

Mrs. Weasley turned to speak to Ron, and saw Ginny standing in the entranceway. "Get Harry?" Ginny asked. "What do you mean?" Ron looked up from his food, and finding no real means of escape, stuffed another mouthful of porridge. "Well...?" Ginny said, looking back from her mother to her brother.

"I know what you are thinking, Ginerva, and you are under no circumstances going with them to retrieve Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's! It is far to dangerous."

"But mum, I want to go!" Ginny stated, not whining, but rather pleading. "I think that I could help." Ginny wasn't sure why, but she felt that if she could only get Harry alone she could change his mind about them. Maybe change what might be the inevitable future.

"You are not of age. You would be completely defenseless, and -"

"What about Harry?!" Ginny demanded. "He isn't of age! He's going to be defenseless!"

"Yes, but it will be rather difficult to move Harry to safety without Harry there." Ron said, finding his voice just in time to point out Ginny's mistake.

"I want to help! I want to-" Ginny was stopped by her mother raising a firm hand.

"Ginny, this is not negotiable. I will not listen to this a minute longer. You are not going to get Harry." Ginny opened her mouth to protest. "And," Mrs. Weasley added, "You are forbidden to ask your brothers, any visitors, especially Hermione and any other member of the Order what they are planning to do."

Ginny was no longer hungry. She stormed out on an angry note. She heard her mother give out a small sigh as Ginny left the back door. She thought about sending an owl to Harry but knew that even if he was willing to talk to her, he would be less likely than Mrs. Weasley to want her to put herself in danger for his sake.

However, that was really all she wanted to do. She knew that she could help. There had to be a way for her to do something that would assist the Order in making sure Harry arrived at the Burrow safe and sound. She tossed spells around in her head, and thought deeply, but felt sure that there was nothing she could really do now.

The wind pulled and tugged at her hair, mocking her. She wanted more than anything to be back where she had been merely weeks ago. What she wouldn't give to be sitting under a large old tree somewhere on the Hogwarts' grounds, wrapped in Harry's arms, trying fruitlessly to study for her O.W.L.s. She remembered the feeling his kisses left on her lips, her face... The warmth of his hands, entwining her own so that it was hard to recognize where one ended and another began. She had waited so long for those moments, and she felt horribly robbed in that they had shared very few of these stolen minutes, and then after Dumbledore's death, everything had changed. Harry had become so odd, so withdrawn, so distant. Ginny had wanted to make it better, let him know that it wasn't his fault, but she had failed miserably. Everything she had every tried to do for Harry had ended in disaster.

Letting out a small squeal of frustration, Ginny kicked a gnome like a football. It squeaked, and landed about ten feet from her, then ran off, still making strange noises. She watched it run, knowing that if she had to stand there in the garden any longer, she was going to go insane. There was only one thing to do. She ran swiftly upstairs and grabbed her broom out of its hiding place, ignoring all of her family member who persued contact. Then she hurried to a hill nearby the house, where she dived and swerved, and threw stones, at nearby tree trunks for practice. After hours of this, she realized that flying gave little satisfaction with no one to share it with. Once again all she could feel was the aching emptiness that accompanied thoughts of Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Polyjuice Potion

The next morning was spent huffing around in corners and throwing angry looks at Ron as he spoke of how nice it would be to see Harry again. Even the arrival of Hermione Granger didn't seem to make her feel any better. Ginny had always thought that Hermione had a soft spot for Harry, and that she may had even been jealous of Harry and Ginny's relationship. She had started to express this concern to Ron one day, but stopped when she saw the awful shade of red that her brother turned. She hadn't meant to embarrass him, so she quickly changed the subject to the approaching wedding, which didn't really seem to be any better a topic, as Ron turned a violent shade of purple at the mention of Fleur walking down the aisle in a few weeks time.

Ginny had not wanted to speak to anyone, and so she had said a curt hello to Hermione, refused lunch and then wandered up to her room. She hoped to distract herself by reading. She tried _A History of Magic_, which left her feeling groggy, and then _Quidditch Through the Ages_, which gave her a stomach ache thinking of Harry once again, and then settled into an issue of _The Quibbler_ from almost six months previous. She read the strange articles and thought of how rude she had been to Luna and Neville on the train. She wished she could write them, but her mother had forbidden her to write any unnecessary letter, as excessive owls would not be a good idea at the moment.

It was midday with the sun high up in the sky, but somehow still gloomy and overcast. Ginny was still skulking around her room when she heard the familiar voices of Remus Lupin, and Kingsly Shacklebot, speaking in the kitchen with her father. She rushed downstairs. She stopped just upstairs from the kitchen, and sat on the fifth to last step, to listen.

"What are we going to do, then?" Mrs. Weasley asked, obviously very distraught over something.

"Well, Mundungus had an idea that we are pretty sure will make it far harder for the Dark Lord to catch us, even with Thicknesse in the palm of his hand." Replied the rough, and recognizable voice of Mad-eye Moody.

"Well, then. Don' jus' sit there." Growled Hagrid, a bit more distant than the others. Ginny thought he was probably sitting out side, as he wouldn't have fit in the overcrowded kitchen. "Start talkin'."

"Well, we would need several volunteers, of course, and it would be very dangerous to-" Began Lupin, but he was interrupted.

"Just a moment, please." Mrs. Weasley said, and there was silence for a moment. "Ginny! I know you're listening, and I want you to go straight to your room!" She called up the stairs to the exact point were Ginny sat.

Ginny knew she was defeated, as there was a man sitting on the other side of the wall who could see right through it, and had probably informed her mother of her presence. Ginny walked up the first few stairs, and after the conversation began again, she ran the rest of the way to her desk, and pulled out the expendable ears that George and Fred had given her two years ago at Grimmauld Place they had become more and more valuable to her, as her family became more secretive and estranged.. She properly placed the ear not far from the kitchen entrance, ran the cord up to her room, and then secured the other end into her own.

"Well, of course Tonks, and Fleur. Mundungus would do as well. Fred and George will have a fit if no one invites them." Bill said. Mrs. Weasley gave a small sound of disapproval, but did not openly intervene.

"We really could use a few more, if it is alright with you, Molly." Lupid said, sounding a little standoffish.

"Well, I can't really control Hermione, but if you use her, then you'll have to involve Ron as well, or one of them will have a conniption." Mrs. Weasley answered, her dislike for the situation eminent in her voice.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to have one more." Lupin said, quietly enough that Ginny had to strain to make out the words.

"No." Came the reply. "I won't have it. She isn't to even know of the plan, let alone be used as a decoy!"

"Molly..."

"I'm going to go tell Ron and Hermione to come in and talk with you. They'll need to be in on it as well." Mrs. Weasley's footsteps were the only sound for a moment, and then she said, "By the way, Congratulations."

A door opened and closed, and there was silence once again. Then Tonks' laugher broke the awkward moment. "That was the best congratulations we've gotten!" Her giggles were soon joined by Remus, and slowly, Bill, Fleur, and Hagrid joined in as well.

"Well..." Said Moody, his walking stick making plunking noises as he moved, "I think there isn't a reason to discuss the plan until the other two arrive." There was general consent, and then the clanking of cups.

Ginny went to the window, the small bud of an ear piece still lodged in her lobe. She looked for any sign of her mother, but saw nothing for several minutes. Eventually, Mrs. Weasley strode up to the house, followed by Ron and Hermione, both looking a little confused, but overall happy.

At the same moment her mother entered the house, Ginny heard the door open in the kitchen. She moved back from the window and sat on her own bed. A few minutes more of clanking cups and then two loud pops told Ginny that Fred and George had arrived.

"Alright then," Moody began, "I am going to make it short and sweet. We can no longer use the original plan of fetching Potter, so we have found other means. In an unprecedented stroke of brilliance, Mundungus Fletcher has suggested that we create decoy Potters, and send them to several protected locations, giving the real Potter time to escape and make it back here. I have already spoken with several Order Members, and their relatives. We have found eight different homes or building that are being enchanted as we speak. We only seven of them, but it will be fine to have an extra. Just in case. We are therefore leaving in exactly one hour to transport Harry safely here. Are there any questions?"

"Yes." Said Ron. "How is it that we make decoy Harries?"

Ginny, Hermione and Moody all said it at once, "Polyjuice."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I know that this one is kind of long, but I promise that it is worth it! PLEASE R&R. Thanks for all your support!

Chapter 4- Portkeys

Ginny knew what Lupin had meant when he said "It wouldn't hurt to have one more." He had known her pain, and wanted her to come with the others to get Harry. She knew Lupin had always been good at telling how she felt, but he had never tried to do something quite like this. She wondered what was the change and what was the cause. As she was contemplating this, there was a small knock on her door. Fully expecting her mother, she turned away from the door, picked up a random spell book, and said, "Come in."

The door clicked open, and footsteps came toward Ginny. "Can I sit?" Came not the voice of her mother, but rather of Tonks, a much more inviting sound.

Ginny turned in her chair, and saw her standing there. Her hair had turned back to its normal shade of bubble gum pink, and she sported a bright green blouse and jeans. Ginny nodded, and tapped the bedspread, indicating where Tonks was to sit. She sat, and stared into Ginny's eyes for a second, as though searching. Ginny averted her gaze to her lap, and noticed a small, but beautiful wedding band glittering on Tonks' left hand. "Tonks!" She exclaimed, grabbing Tonks' hand in her own, and admiring the ring. "When did you get married?! Why wasn't I there?"

"Oh, yeah!" Tonks said, smiling broadly. "It was really small. Just our families. Nothing too big. We didn't want to... attract attention."

Ginny grabbed Tonks and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you!" She said. "So, how long have you been married?"

"Three days." She said, holding her own hand, and looking down at the band. "We just got back from Iceland. We spent our honeymoon there."

Ginny remained silent as thoughts of herself in a white wedding dress, headed down the isle toward Harry swam in and out of her mind. Snapping herself back into reality, she asked "Only three days?"

"Yeah..." Said Tonks, looking a little disappointed. "The Order needed us, and we couldn't refuse seeing as it was Har-" She stopped dead, looking a little unsure if she had said to much.

"It's okay. I know that they're going to get Harry." Ginny said, sighing lightly and not trying to hide her frustration.

Tonks shifted slightly, and lightly placed her hand on Ginny's arm. "I know its hard to love someone who doesn't think that you can be with them." Ginny knew this was true. "I know that it seems like the world is completely unfair." Ginny felt hot tears of frustrations boiling up in her. She shoved them away. "But..." Tonks said, looking Ginny straight in the face. "If you are meant to be together, then it will happen. I know that isn't much comfort at the moment." Again, this statement was very true. "But I just thought I'd tell you how it _did_ work for Remus and I. That it doesn't always turn out bad."

Ginny smiled. She didn't know what to say. Tonks had never spoken like this to her. She was completely confused, but also, strangely comforted. There were no words to tell her appreciation, so she simply hugged Tonks and turned back to her desk.

Tonks rose quietly and began to move toward the door, but paused before she got there. "If you ever... you know, need someone to talk to... I'm just an owl away." There was silence for a moment. Ginny didn't turn to face her. "I promise I'll answer. No matter what." Ginny heard Tonks leave, but still she just sat in her desk.

It might have been fifteen minutes, it might have been an hour that Ginny sat there, but she didn't really know. She was stirred by the sound of people rustling around in the kitchen and she knew that the members of the Order assigned to fetch Harry were now arriving. She was almost tempted to go downstairs and beg her mother one last time to let her go, but she knew that the efforts would be futile and that she would only end up in more trouble. So she stared out her window for a few more minutes then watched as people poured out of her kitchen, though Ginny knew that not everyone that was going had met at her house, since Hagrid and Moody were both absent from the crowd.

Ginny waited a few moments, and then headed down the staircase. She proceeded into the kitchen where her mother was waiting with a cup of hot tea. "Thanks." Ginny muttered, and slid her tea toward herself.

She was thankful that her mother didn't attempt to make much conversation, though it did make her think that perhaps Mrs. Weasley was just as worried as Ginny was herself. Both daughter and mother sipped tea and nibbled on cookies. Eventually Ginny worked up the courage and asked, "When will they be back?"

Her voice free of any concern that Ginny had expected, she replied, "In about twenty minutes."

Ginny nodded, and continued sipping her tea. Her mother conjured a copy of _The Quibbler_ from thin air, and began reading. Ginny stared out the windows, and stirred her tea. She did anything that would keep her occupied until the others arrived back.

After what seemed a lifetime her mother final stood. "Ron and Nymphadora will be first. They're coming from Muriel's." She said, and began pacing. She pulled out a small pocket watch that Ginny recognized as her father's, and stared down at it. After a minute or two, Mrs. Weasley walked to the window, and Ginny followed her. They both stared out. Soon a blue light began to glow. However it was much too small and both Ginny and her mother realized that no one was attached to the portkey.

"Mum?" Ginny said, quite confused and extremely concerned. "Where are they?"

"I don't know." Was the simple, sad reply.

Ginny began to go out to fetch the portkey, but her mother stopped her and retrieved the garbage herself. Two minutes after the first a second blue light carrying no one arrived. As her mother reentered the house with an old shoe. "Who's...?" Ginny asked, not feeling the need to finish.

"Fred and your father." Her mother said, nearly tearing as she spoke. "The next one is Harry and Hagrid's, though. If they aren't there, then we'll know..."

She didn't finish, but Ginny knew what she meant. If he wasn't there then they'd know that the plan had failed and something had gone horribly wrong. "Any minute now... Then it should be George and Remus... and-" She was cut off. They both held there breath, as a new blue light began to grow. This one was much larger, and the two could tell that someone was attached to the portkey. As the light grew far too big for a normal person, Ginny realized that it must have been Hagrid holding the brush.

Before her mother could stop her or even realize that she had done it, Ginny began running outside. Mrs. Weasley followed closely. By the time they where half way to the light, it had disappeared, and a disheveled Harry and a messy Hagrid had both fallen to their knees. As Harry pulled himself up, Ginny let out an involuntary scream.

It took a great amount of effort for her to hold back the urge to run to Harry, grab him, hold him close and kiss him. She hadn't seen him in so long, and he looked so scared and abused, that Ginny was suddenly flooded with all the feels she had known the very first time she had seen him. At about the same time she felt she would burst if she didn't say something, her mother began questioning Harry, scrupulously. "Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?"

Harry looked very confused, and when he spoke he was out of breath. "What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back?" There was no answer, but Harry seemed to understand. "The Death Eaters," He continued, "Were waiting for us. We were surrounded the moment we took off." Harry carried on to say that he didn't know what happened to any of the others, and that Voldemort had caught up to him somehow.

"Thank goodness you're all right." Mrs. Weasley said, hugging Harry. Ginny felt a sudden urge to hold him as well, but once again fought it back.

Hagrid, rubbing an obvious sore spot on the back of his neck, asked for some brandy. "Fer medicinal purposes." He added, seeing the disapproving look on Mrs. Weasley's face. As her mother ran to the house, Ginny explained that Ron, Tonks, her father, and Fred had all missed their portkeys. "You and Hagrid were third," She said, then remembered who was next, and glanced down at her watch. "And if they made it, George and Lupin ought to be back in about a minute. "

Her mother came back out with a large bottle containing the requested alcohol. She handed the bottle to Hagrid, who opened it and drank the whole bottle's worth in one swig. Ginny was no longer paying any attention to anyone else. A blue light had appeared several feel away from them, and Ginny was now calling for her mother to look. It grew larger, and stronger. Soon Lupin appeared supporting an unconscious George, who face was smothered in blood.

Before Ginny could react, Harry had run forward and grabbed George. Lupin and Harry carried George inside, and laid him on the couch. Now in the proper light, Ginny could see the source of the blood. There was a gapping hole where there once sat an ear. Ginny let out an audible gasp. Harry looked like he was going to be sick. Suddenly Lupin was dragging Harry into the kitchen, and yelling at him about what was in the corner of his office when Harry first met him. After Harry gave an acceptable answer, Lupin appologized, saying that he had to check. "Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight, and the only people who could have told him were directly involved in the plan. You might have been an impostor."

Ginny tuned out what was being said beyond that, and tried to help her mother clean up George a little. Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at George's head, and cleared the blood off of her son's face. She also cleaned the wound, and tried to mend the cut altogether, to no avail. Ginny was mopping up sweat from George's brow and trying not to hear Lupin reprimand Harry for stunning Stan Stunpike in the face of such danger. Harry and Lupin spoke in raised voices for several minutes, until she suddenly heard them all become silent. This was followed by the back door opening, and Lupin speaking with someone else.

Their voices carried into the living room, and Ginny recognized Kinsley and Hermione. "Who else is back?" Kinsley said.

"Only Harry, Hagrid, George and me." Lupin replied, sounding very upset. Hermione let out a small noise, that sounded something like a stifled scream. "What happened to you?" Lupin asked.

"Followed by five, injured two, might've killed one." He replied, sounding slightly bored. "And we saw You-Know-Who as well, He joined the chase halfway through, but vanished pretty quickly, Remus, he can-"

"Fly" Harry finished. Ginny stopped listening once again. A small lump had taken up residency in her throat. She was feeling light headed, and as if all the blood felt were rushing toward her head at the same time.

After a few more moments, Harry returned, looking even more pale than before."How is he?"

Mrs, Weasley craned her neck around but couldn't seem to find Harry. "I can't make it grow back, not when its been removed by Dark Magic. But it could have been much worse..." Ginny heard her mother's voice break a little. "He's alive."

"Yeah. Thank God." Harry said. Ginny saw the look in Harry's eyes. The its-all-my-fault look that he had when he had found her in the Chamber of Secrets and at Dumbledore's funeral.

Desperate to change the subject Ginny asked, "Did I hear someone in the yard?"

"Hermione and Kinsley." He replied.

"Thank goodness." Ginny whispered, not meaning for anyone to hear. She looked up into Harry's eyes, and saw a flash of longing in them. She wondered if she had only imagined it, for a second later it was gone. She wanted so badly to have him hold her, comfort her, and tell her that everything would be alright. She was just about to pop from the tension in the air when a great crash came from the kitchen.

Mr.Weasley ran in yelling, followed by Fred. Mr. Weasley dropped to his knees next to his wife, and Fred proceeded to stand behind the sofa, and stare down at his twin. "Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said, grabbing her husband's arm. "Oh thank goodness!"

"How is he?"

Before much else could be said, George stirred slightly. Mrs. Weasley leaned into her son. "How do you feel, Georgie?" She whispered.

George's hand found the hole in his head. He turned to his mother. "Saintlike." He murmured.

"What's wrong with him?" Fred asked, looking to his father. Ginny was wondering the same thing. "Is his mind affected?"

"Saintlike," George repeated. He opened his eyes and looked up at his brother. Ginny was terrified of what he might say next. "You see... I'm holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?"

Ginny was so relieved that she had to fight back the urge to laugh aloud. She saw the teasing fake anger in Fred's face, as he spat, "Pathetic. Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear related humor before you, you go for _holey_!"

Ginny stood, and headed for the kitchen for some fresh air. She didn't get there, however. Just as she got up, Harry made a motion for her to follow him. She didn't even think twice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Fallen Warrior

For a moment, Ginny just walked next to Harry, unsure what to say. She wanted so badly to comfort him. She knew that the situation was just as stressful for him as it was for herself. She said the only thing that came to mind."Ron and Tonks should be back by now. They didn't have a long journey; Auntie Muriel's not that far from here." After she had said it, she wished she hadn't. She realized that saying that Ron wasn't back when he should have been probably didn't help at all.

For a minute they just walked, headed outside. Harry didn't talk, and Ginny was afraid of saying something terrible, so she kept her mouth shut. As they headed down the back stairs, Ginny couldn't help her instincts any longer, she grabbed his hand in her own, trying hard to put everything into that one small motion. They stood close to each other, watching Kinsley pace back and forth, glancing up at the sky every time he turned. Hagrid, Hermione and Lupin were also staring up at the stars, expectantly. Every small noise made them all hold their breath in anticipation.

Suddenly, Harry squeezed Ginny's hand. Above their heads, materializing in the night sky, was a broom with two familiar shapes aboard. Ginny's heart jumped, and she knew it was her brother and Tonks. They had barely landed before Tonks was off her broom, and holding her husband. Ginny released Harry's hand, and he and Hermione headed for Ron. Ginny stood a few feet back from the three, she watched as Remus held Tonks' waist lightly, and planted an affectionate kiss on her forehead and then her mouth.

Tonks then proceeded to explain that Ron had stunned one of the Death Eaters. "You did?" Hermione said. Ginny turned back to them, to see Hermione with her arms flung around Ron's neck, gazing up at him with amazement in her face.

"Always the tone of surprise," He said, pulling her arms off of him. He turned to Harry. "Are we the last back?"

"No, " Ginny answered for him. "We're still waiting for Bill and Fleur, and Mad-eye and Mundungus. I'm going to tell Mum and Dad that you're okay, Ron-" She said, and turned to go back in the house. She hadn't really wanted to stay there and watch Harry try to ignore her now that Ron was there, and she especially didn't want to watch Hermione gush over Ron.

Ginny went into the living room and informed her mother that their youngest son was home safe and sound. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley promised George that they would be back soon. Ginny, however noticed that George looked much happier to have just Fred there with him, making jokes by his side. Ginny followed her parents out the back door once again.

Ginny watched her mother go over to Tonks and Lupin and thank them repeatedly. "How's George?" Lupin asked.

"Whats wrong with him?" Ron said, sounding both alarmed and confused. No one said a word as Mrs. Weasley recounted what had happened to George.

Ginny was the first to sight them. A majestic thestral carrying Bill and Fleur. She let out a cry of joy. It was greeted by several other outbursts. The two landed, and slid from the horse-like spine, looking rumpled, but safe. Mrs. Weasley was the first one to them, grabbing Bill, she exclaimed, "Bill! Thank God, thank God-"

Bill pulled away a little too quickly, leaving a confused looking mother, to turn to his father. He looked him in the eye. "Mad-eye is dead."

Ginny almost fell backward. Bill hadn't sugar coated it, or tried to soften the blow. That was never his style. He had just said it. "We saw it." He finished. Fleur nodded her head, and a deep tear trickled down her face.

Bill began the story of what had happened, however Ginny couldn't hear him. It was like there was water in her ears. The group headed inside, to find Fred and George laughing together on the sofa. However, they were silenced by the somber atmosphere that met them. Ginny heard nothing but the soft sniffles escaping from Tonks not but three feet from her. Bill went to the sideboard and gave each of them glasses filled with firewhisky. Mrs. Weasley changed Ginny's to butterbeer before it reached her.

Bill held his glass high in the air. "Mad-eye." He said. They all toasted Moody, and drank from their glasses.

Lupin was now talking about how Mundungus has apparently disappeared. Bill piped up that it wasn't possible for Mundungus to have betrayed them, because the Death Eaters didn't seem to know the whole plan. He was sure that Mundungus had simply panicked.

Soon Lupin and Bill were headed to find Mad-eye's body, and most everyone had sat in a nearby seat, however Harry remained standing. "I've got to go too," He said.

"Don't be silly, Harry." Ginny heard her mother say. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't stay here." He said, rubbing his scar, looking pained and scared. He looked around at them, lingering on Ginny for just a moment. "You're all in danger while I'm here. I don't want-"

Mrs. Weasley interrupted him. She began to reassure him that he was safe. Mr. Weasley joined in to tell him that there was no way Voldermort could know where he was. Harry looked even angrier with every word that they uttered about his safety.

"It's not me I'm worried for!" Said Harry, obviously trying hard not to look at Ginny.

Mr. Weasley smiled a knowing smile. He said, "We know that, but it would make our efforts tonight seem rather pointless if you left."

"Yer not goin anywhere." Hagrid said, rambling about all that they had done for him.

"Yeah," George said, sounding genuinely offended, "What about my bleeding ear?"

"I know that-" Harry began.

"Mad-eye wouldn't want-"

"I KNOW!" Harry yelled.

Ginny couldn't stand to watch anymore. She left quietly, and headed up to her room. As she was opening her door, she heard the back door open and close. She was curious to find out who it was, but too angry to really care.

Ginny flopped down on her bed and let out a small squeal of annoyance. Why had Harry wanted to leave so badly. Was it really just Voldemort that he was afraid of, or was there something else going on? She was determined to figure it out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- What Could Not Be

Ginny thought hard about the best way to go about getting Harry alone, but could only think of awkward and elaborate plans that would never work. After several days of plotting, she realized that it would soon be Harry's birthday, and she hadn't even thought of what to get him. Nothing came to mind, no matter what she did. She thought of getting something from Fred and George, but she thought that might make Harry think she was taking him lightly. She thought about something more personal, but she didn't want to be too dreary, either. Every time she thought about it she became more irked by how complicated the whole situation was. On top of everything else, Bill and Fleur's wedding was rapidly approaching. The Delacours had already arrived and she dreaded having to wear the frilly dress that Fleur had chosen for her. Between the stress of an odd dress and Harry's birthday, the days seemed to fly by, mocking how unprepared she was for both events.

Finally she decided to just wing it. Harry's birthday arrived, and she woke early. Hermione was now sleeping in an extra bed in Ginny's room. It seemed that Hermione found it hard to sleep as long as Ginny was up moving.

"Good morning." Hermione said, and with a wave of her wand, the spare bed disappeared.

"Morning." Ginny said.

"Know what you're going to do?"

"For what?" Ginny ran a comb through her hair, and paid extra attention to the part, wanting to look a little special.

"You know." Hermione said, pulling her own hair into a low bun on the back of her head. "For Harry's birthday."

"Yeah..." Ginny said. "I-" But she didn't finish. It was useless lying. "No. I just... you know.." She said, lamely.

"Do you want some help?" Hermione said.

Ginny looked up at her, surprised, and then smiled. "Yeah. I'd really appreciate that."

"What did you get him?" Hermione took a few steps toward Ginny.

"Um... I wasn't sure what to get him." She turned to Hermione and smiled. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah. I think you should talk to him. I think he's like that."

Ginny smiled, and turned away again, a new plan forming in her head. She waited for Hermione to leave, and meet Harry and Ron in the kitchen. A few minutes later, Ginny heard Fleur enter the kitchen with her mother and sister. Then she heard Ron, Harry, and Hermione head back up the stairs.

Terrified by the response, Ginny opened her door, and poked her head out. Harry was only a few steps below her, but hadn't noticed her. "Harry?" Her voice escaped her, not quite like she had wanted it to. "Will you come in here a minute?"

Ginny was very grateful to see that Hermione understood. She grabbed a purple faced Ron by the elbow, and dragged him up the stairs. Ginny let Harry into her room, and watched him look around for a moment. She let him have a moment, and then looked up at him. She look a deep breath. "Happy Seventeenth."

He looked surprised and slightly disappointed. "Yeah... thanks."

Ginny was determined to keep his gaze, but he kept looking away. She wondered if he was doing this on purpose, or if he just couldn't stand the tension. He pointed out the window. "Nice view."

She tried not to laugh then remembered what Hermione had said. "I couldn't think what to get you."

He still didn't look at her, but said "You didn't have to get me anything."

She wasn't sure why he had said that. She just continued to speak her mind."I didn't know what would be useful Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you." He finally looked at her. She couldn't stand it. She took a step closer to him. She met his glance"So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, if you meet some veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing."

"I think the daring opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest." He said.

She began to lean up to him, without really thinking. "There's the silver lining I've been looking for." she whispered. She couldn't help it. Suddenly, she was kissing him. She hadn't felt so wonderful in weeks. She moved closer to him, and continued holding him. She never wanted to stop. Maybe if she could just stay right there forever than nothing would have to change. She even thought about asking him what he thought of eloping, but before she could do anything but just kiss him, the door slammed open.

She jumped away from Harry, sure that she would see her mother standing there. To her despair, it was not her mother. It was worse than that. There stood Ron, looking even more shocked than when Ginny had first jumped into Harry's arms in the Gryffindoor common room. "Oh." He said, looking between the two of them. "Sorry." He finished, not looking or sounding the least bit remorseful.

"Ron!" Hermione said, appearing behind him. She was huffing, and Ginny knew that Ron had made an escape.

Ginny couldn't think of anything to do or say. "Well," She said, knowing that she sounded stupid. "Happy birthday, anyway Harry."

She saw the look in Harry's eyes, and knew that he wanted everything that she wanted. She also knew that it could not be. She turned to her window, and looked outside, biting her bottom lip, and struggling not to cry.

After a few moments of embarrassing silence, the others three left. Ginny wiped her eyes, and moved to her bed. She knew that she still had to face the rest of the day, including a party that she would need to attend to keep her mother at bay.

The party was actually bearable. Hagrid, and Tonks and Lupin came, and for a while everything seemed to go fine. Harry only made eye contact with her once during the party, however he looked away quickly, and returned to his conversation with Ron. However, the merriment didn't last, as they were interrupted by the arrival of Mr. Weasley's Patronus, announcing that the Minister of Magic was on his way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7- Approaching Destiny

Ginny wondered what it was that the Minister had wanted, but no one seemed willing to share with her. Even Hermione was becoming more and more secretive. It wasn't like Ginny hadn't expected this. It was just that she hadn't expected it to hurt so much. She didn't have anyone to talk to now that Hermione was spending all her free time with Ron and Harry. She thought about writing to someone, but knew that her mother would not be happy with her. Ginny found herself spending more and more time on a broom, hiding in a nearby dell, flying low, as to not be seen, and throwing pebbles at random trees for practice.

The day after Harry's birthday was the wedding. Ginny was awoken too early by Gabrielle running into her room, stepping on Hermione and jumping onto her bed, rambling in French. Ginny took a half-hearted swing at the girl, but missed. Gabrielle seemed to get the message however, as she bounced twice on Ginny's bed, then onto Hermione's head, ("What the...?" came from around Hermione's pillow) and out the door.

Ginny knew there would be no more sleep, so she got out of bed and threw on an old pair of jeans and a tanktop. Her dress was in Fleur's room, along with Gabrielle's. She brushed her hair, and applied a small amount of blush. Hermione was awake now, and her bed had disappeared. She conjured a chair and mirror which floated in thin air and sat next to Ginny. She held a small bottle of something in one hand, and her wand in the other. She dumped the contents of the bottle into her hands and applied it liberally to her hair. Then she pointed her wand at her head, and her hair swept itself into a beautiful up-do.

"Would you like me to do your's as well?" Hermione asked, gesturing to Ginny's head.

Ginny thought for a moment. "No..." She said, finally. "I think I'll just do something simple." She said, brushing her hair out, and then pulling it half up into a twisted bun.

Hermione left without saying anything to Ginny. Ginny applied a liberal amount of lip gloss, then decided she couldn't wait anymore. She straightened up her bed, and then headed upstairs, to Fleur's room.

Gabrielle was already there, in her dress, sitting in a chair, while her mother fussed over her, playing with her hair. Mrs. Weasley was sitting on the bed, obviously not too comfortable, and Fleur sat facing the door, next to her future mother-in-law, in a button up shirt and half skirt. Ginny entered and stood in the doorway. Fleur was the first to notice her, and was up and next to her in one fluid movement. "Good morning, dear." She said, "My muzzer would like to 'elp you, if zat is alright."

Ginny began to protest, but was silenced with a look from her own mother. "Alright." She said, giving her mother a purposeful look. "What can I do?"

"Put on your dress, please, Ginerva." Her mother said, pointing to a gold dress hanging in the closet. Ginny grabbed it, and went back to her own room. She pulled on the dress and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The effect was that Ginny looked like she was about five years younger than she actually was. Ginny was fairly sure that no one would mind if she just made the dress look a little more... adult. She grabbed her wand, careful to make sure her mother wasn't coming down the hall, and made a few changes. She raised the hem about six inches, and lowered the cut about two and a half inches. She then summoned a flower from the garden and colored it gold, which she decided would make a great hair decoration.

Satisfied with the product, she proceeded upstairs. As she entered the room, her mother looked her up and down, questioningly. "What?" She said, sitting in Gabrielle's now vacant seat. Madame Delacour patted her head lightly. "Beautiful gurl. Lovely skin." She said, looking at Ginny. "And zat 'air!" She let out a light giggle. "Well, we can fix zat." She said.

Madame Delacour changed Ginny's hair with a flick of her wand. It went from the simple beauty that Ginny had done to an elaborate and ornate up-do, with light curls hanging on her neck and forehead. Ginny handed Madame Delcour her flower, which was deemed "Magnifique!" Then was placed ornamentally on the back of Ginny's head.

After being deemed "Charmant!" by Madame Delacour, and "Petite beaute." by Fleur, Ginny headed to the Kitchen, where the wedding train was congregating. Bill was not there, as he and Charlie were probably standing near the alter waiting for Bill's future wife to walk down the aisle. Ginny was soon joined by Gabrielle, who was smiling so large that her face might has split in two. Ginny couldn't help but cheer up a little, as she stood in the kitchen waiting for her brother to be married.

Soon they were lined up, in order, and waiting for the music to begin. There was a collective gasp as Fleur floated down the stairs, into the kitchen. She was a vision, almost too beautiful to believe. Ginny smiled to herself, the vision of herself in white flashing once more in her head. Fleur kissed her mother on each cheek, and then Mrs. Weasley lead Madame Delacour outside. Monsieur Delacour held out his arm, which his daughter took. The procession began.

Ginny and Gabrielle walked to the end of the aisle, and stood on their assigned side. Ginny noticed her mother seated next to Madame Delacour, and a disguised Harry sitting beside Hermione. Fleur glided down the aisle, and Ginny noticed a definite change in her brother as she reached his side. "Ladies and gentlemen," Said the small tufty-haired man who presided the ceremonies. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls..."

"Yes," Auntie Muriel said from the second row, in a loud whisper, "My tiara sets off the whole thing nicely, but I must say, Ginerva's dress is far too low cut." She finished.

Ginny turned to look at where her aunt sat, and catching Harry's eye gave him a small, but defined wink, then she quickly turned back to look at the bride and groom. There was small sniffling and large watery smiles. The wizard presiding asked each of the two if they would vow to be loyal to one another, and each in their turn answered a resounding "Yes."

"Then I declare you bonded for life." Bill and Fleur were showered with stars which wound around them, then they kissed for the first time as man and wife. Fred began to clap, followed closely by George. The two were soon joined by a round of applause that filled the tent. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Called the tufty-haired wizard. "If would please, stand up." The crowd obeyed, and the room was transformed into a wonderful reception area.

Ginny mingled into the crowd, trying very hard to mix into the crowd. She spoke breifly with Hermione, and noticed Viktor Krum, Hermione's ex-boyfriend sitting at a table, with Harry. They seemed to be talking in less than regular volumes. Ginny looked around, and spotted Luna Lovegood in a corner, with her father. She walked to them, and grabbed Luna's arm.

She pulled Luna a few feet from her father, just out of earshot. "I'm sorry about the way I acted on the train." She said, honestly remorseful.

"That's alright." Luna said, smiling lightly. "You didn't mean any harm. I know it must be hard to not know what to do about... you know."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks." She said. She wanted to say more, but couldn't find the words. She wanted to make some sort of gesture that she was glad to have someone understand. She simply nodded, and Luna did the same.

They found a table and sat talking. They were not joined by anyone else, although Hermione did look as if she wanted to come talk with them, but was swept away by Ron to dance. Ginny was hardly paying attention to Mr. Lovegood, but Luna was. "What does he want?" She said, in the middle of a totally different conversation.

"What?" Ginny said, looking in the direction of Luna's gaze. There stood Viktor Krum, in a heated argument with Mr. Lovegood. Ginny and Luna watched in silence, until Krum seemed to give up, and stormed away, looking rather angry.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked, turning to Luna. Luna had opened her mouth, an shrugged but no word came out, as a beautiful silver lynx had just appeared in the middle of the dance floor.

Ginny recognized the voice of Kingslely Shacklebolt. _"The Ministry has Fallen." _The patronus announced, _"Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Ginny didn't need to be told who "they" were. The Death Eaters were coming to her house, where sat, soon to be plain as day when the polyjuice wore off, Harry Potter. They would find Harry there, and kill him, more likely than not, they would then kill the Weaslelys.

From somewhere, a woman screamed. Ginny stood, trying to find Harry in the ensuing chaos, as the crowd sprinted in all different directions. Not able to find the familiar mess of black hair, Ginny stood on her chair. She swept the crowd and found Ron's tall figure bobbing toward Hermione, and finally she saw, Harry. "Ron! Ron!" Hermione half sobbed, half screamed over the loud herd of people now Disapparating. Somewhere not far from her, Ginny heard Lupin and Tonks both yell, "Protego!"

Everything seemed to happen at once. Ron reached Hermione and Harry, grabbing Hermione's arm. Ginny knew what was happening before Hermione began to turn in place. She screamed for Harry, wanted just one more glance in his eyes before she could no longer see him, for no one knew how long. Then, before her cry could reach Harry's ears, he, Ron and Hermione were gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review. Penelope is getting angry. She says she is going to stop writing, and I can't write with just one personality. Plus she says she is going to... do stuff... -gulp- help me... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's thought : **The funniest thing happened to me. I tried to upload Chapter seven and uploaded this one instead. (Yes I have written ahead, and no I will not tell you, even if you ask nicely.) It was strange. I ended up posting this for about fifteen minutes there, so if you happened upon it in that time, sorry. But _please _read and review... -hides in closet- Penelope hasn't taken her pills...

* * *

Chapter 8- Death Eaters 

Ginny stared, slightly dazed at the stop where Harry had just disappeared. A rock dropped into her stomach, and her throat seemed to close off entirely. Someone was calling her name, somewhere in the distance, it seemed. Yet, she just continued to stare, for what seemed like ages at the now vacant place on the dance floor where the trio had disapperated.

"Ginny?!" Someone practically yelled in her ear. "Ginny get down!" She was being pulled off the chair, and back to earth, her mind swimming.

One of her brothers was dragging her and Luna toward the house. Ginny only glanced at him, and realized it must be Fred. Most of the guests had gone, but a few were still present, including both of the Lovegoods. The groom was ushering his new wife inside, while throwing protective spells in the air, along with Tonks and Lupin, who where holding hands tightly.

It was about halfway to the house that Ginny remembered where she was, and what was going on. She craned her neck skyward, and saw them. There were figures on brooms approaching, however it seemed that at least some of the protective spells had worked, as none of them could come close enough to land on the Weasley property.

Mrs. Weasley was waving her wand around, making party decorations and food disappear. Krum had now joined Lupin, Tonks and Bill, not too far from them Madame Delacour had magically changed Fleur from her wedding gown to a tailored lavender suit. Then Madame and Monsieur Delacour each grabbed one hand of their younger daughter. Madame Delacour threw Fleur a kiss and a wave and the three disapperated.

Ginny was now to the house, and she and Luna entered, both a little more than shaken. "What is going on?" Luna asked, brushing some dirt off of herself.

"There are Death Eaters coming here, looking for Harry Potter." Fred said, looking out the window.

"But he was in disguise, wasn't he?" Luna asked. "He didn't have to leave, did he?"

"He left?" Fred asked, sounded a little alarmed.

"Yeah." Piped up Ginny. "He, Ron and Hermione disapperared right after the patronus arrived."

Luna's eyes got big and she suddenly looked more frightened than Ginny had ever seen her. "I don't know where my dad went." She said, simply.

Just then, Mr. Weasley appeared from the kitchen, looking around at the kids. "Is everyone okay?" He asked.

Before anyone could answer Fred said, "Dad, they did it. They left."

The father stared at his son for a moment, and then nodded. "Already?" He asked. Fred nodded. "And without saying goodbye?" Another nod from Fred. There was a moment of silence. "Well, then you know what to do." He said. "I need to head them off, but I think the three of you can handle getting everything set. Don't forget to set him with his face away from the door, so that they can't see."

Mr. Weasley left swiftly. Fred didn't wait another moment, but headed up the stairs. "Fred?" Ginny called to his back. When he didn't answer or respond, she followed him. "Fred, what are you doing?"

Fred didn't answer, but walked faster. Luna had also followed, and seemed slightly interested in the situation, but also a little preoccupied. "Um... where are we going?" She said.

Ginny, however, already knew. They had already passed all the other rooms. They must be headed for Ron's bedroom. They reached it, but Fred did not enter. He walked past the room and to the end of the hallway, were there was a low ceiling. Luna and Ginny looked at each other, then went just far enough to see what he was doing. Fred pointed his wand up and said, "Descendo."

A latter fell from the roof, followed by a foul smell and strange noises. The steps hit the floor at their feet and Fred began to climb up. "Don't." He said, turning to Ginny, who had begun to follow him. He went up, and muttered something, then descended the stairs, holding his wand behind him. He was followed by a rather grotesque creature covered in pustules, with fiery red hair, that floated in midair.

"What the hell is that suppose to be?" Ginny said, covering her nose in an attempt to block out the smell.

"This is Ron." Fred said, taking the ghoul into Ron's room.

"They won't believe this." Ginny said, smiling slightly. "This thing is way better looking than Ron for one."

"Well, they won't want to get that close." Fred said, dropping it in Ron's bed. "I mean, come on." He said, turning to Ginny. "Would you want to come within twenty feet of it?"

"No." She answered. "So it won't be any different than the real Ron."

The three made sure that the ghoul wasn't facing the door, and ran quickly down the stairs. There was quite a commotion outside. People were yelling, and someone was thudding heavily to the back door. "This is my house, Yaxley!" Mr. Weasley yelled from just outside the door.

The door burst open. Fred pushed the two girl's behind him. A man with a beastly, harsh face strode in, making a sweep of the room with his eyes. He was followed by a slightly thin man, who had once scared Ginny so badly that she had nightmares for a week. This man was now a shadow of his former glory. He was hunched over, slightly, and his face looked less intimidating and more tired than Ginny remembered. He jumped at the sound of Yaxley's voice. "Lucius," Yaxley barked.

Malfoy turned to him, and held his obvious distaste in his mouth. "Yes?"

"Take a look around," Yaxley ordered. Malfoy looked as if he might refuse, but then something not unlike fear flashed in his face, and he left Yaxley to begin pulling couch cushions off of the sofa.

"You have no right!" Bill began, but was hushed by a look from Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley walked to Yaxley and stared him striaght in the eye. "We have nothing to hide." He said, looking braver than Ginny had ever seen him look.

"Is this all of them?" Yaxley asked, turning from Mr. Weasley and to Malfoy.

Malfoy straightened up and looked around. "No," He said. "There are two missing."

"Where are your other sons, Weasley?" Yaxley said, not bothering to look at him.

"One of our sons is in Romania, as you should well know." Mr. Weasley said. Ginny was sure that Charlie must have disapperated. "And the other, our youngest, is sick in bed."

"Thats the one." Malfoy said. "The one who is friends with Potter."

"Well then," Yaxley said, smiling to himself. "We'll need to speak with him, won't we?" He looked around. "Were is the boy?"

"He is in his room." Mr. Weasley said, calmly, though his wife looked as if she was going to burst into tears. "It is the one furthest up the stairs, and to the left."

Yaxley rounded on Fred, Luna, and Ginny. "And who is this?" He said, gesturing to Luna.

"A friend of our daughters." Mr. Weasley answered, still collected. "We didn't know we would have company, and were carrying out our lives when you came to call." He said, politely, and Ginny could swear she even saw a hint of a smile on her father's face.

"Yes. I see that." Yaxley retorted, looking at Fleur over Bill's shoulder. "But just for secretarial purposes, what is this girl's name."

Mr. Lovegood had appeared through the crowd, and was now facing Yaxley. "This is my daughter, Luna." He said, then walked to Luna and pulled her from behind Fred and into his arms. "We were just leaving."

"Ah, Xenophilius." Yaxley said, grinning broadly. "We had no idea that your daughter was so... unique."

Ginny's stomach churned, and flipped. She hated the way that Yaxley looked at Luna, as if she were bait. Luna, however looked not only unafraid, but angry at the comment. She glared at the man, her eyes practically on fire.

"Yes, well," Malfoy said, interrupting the squirmish moment. "We should be getting on with the investigation then, Yaxley."

"Indeed." Yaxley said.

The men headed up the stairs, followed by Mr. Weasley. A few more people filed into the room. Bill, and Fleur, followed by George, and Mrs. Weasley. Then two men that Ginny didn't recognize. There were others outside, but they did not enter. They continued to lurk around the garden, in darkness. The two men made gestures for the rest to sit, which were obeyed. Then they took up a post at the door. They stood menacingly there, staring down at the Weasleys and Lovegoods.

Ginny heard the three pairs of footsteps above them reach the top landing, having opened every door along the way. The steps paused for a moment, and a door creaked open. There were murmured voices, and then the door closed once again, and the steps headed back down the staircase. Ginny listened as they came closer, hoping that the charade had been successful.

Yaxley and Malfoy came in the room, rather silently. Mr. Weasley followed. "Now are you satisfied, or is there something else that you need?"

Malfoy took a threatening step toward Mr. Weasley, "You filthy blood traitor!" He said, but Yaxley grabbed him before he could finish.

"That will be enough." Yaxley said. He turned to Mr. Weasley. "Now, Mr. Weasley, I have to ask. Where is Harry Potter?"

The expression on Mr. Weasley's face did not change. "Why would I know such a thing?"

"Oh, Arthur..." Yaxley said, smiling that evil smile. "Lets not do this the hard way."

"I don't know what-"

"Don't TOY WITH ME!" Yaxley shouted, pointing his wand in Ginny's face.

The two large men who had been guarding the door seized Ginny and dragged her to Yaxley, holding her in front of her dad. Mrs. Weasley let out a loud squeal of terror. "Tell me where Harry Potter is, or I'll have to get it from your daughter." Yaxley said, calmly.

Mr. Weasley's face broke into concern. "I don't know where he is." He looked from Yaxley to Ginny. "We haven't seen him. Not since last school year."

"I didn't want to do it like this, Arthur." Yaxley said, shrugging heavily. He flicked his wand and yelled, "Crucio!"

"No!" Mr. Wealey yelled, but Malfoy held him back, hitting Mr. Weasley in the stomach with his elbow.

Ginny heard her mother's scream, but was in far too much pain to care. Ever part of her felt as if she was on fire. Her muscles ached for release, and her head was about to split apart. She didn't let out a scream, she knew that would only please Yaxley. The only sound that escaped her was a soft moan of pain. After what seemed like years of unbearable anguish, she was released. She lay on the floor for a moment, then opened her eyes.

Her mother was sobbing, Fred and George lay stunned on floor the brooding men had their wands pointed at them still, and Fleur was clutching Bill so closely that Ginny could barely see him. "Now." Yaxley said. "I ask you again. Where is Potter?"

"We don't know..." Mr. Weasley began.

"You won't even tell the truth to save your family." Yaxley said. "I was hoping not to have to waste this on you, but..."

Before she knew what was happening, Ginny was on her feet again, a strange liquid was being poured down her throat. One hand held her head up, and another held her lips and nose shut. She swallowed only to prevent herself from choking.

The hands dropped her to the floor. "Where is Harry Potter?" Yaxley said, not to her father but at her.

She hadn't meant to answer, but the answer was out before she could refuse to speak. "I don't know." She said, honestly.

"Does anyone in this house have that knowledge?" He asked, gesturing to the people around her. She knew his flaw. He had asked about everyone in the house. This did not really include Ron.

"No." She answered.

"Damnit!" Yelled Malfoy, turning from Ginny.

"You see." Mr. Weasley said. "We don't know."

"Yes..." Yaxley said, thoughtfully. "Well, then. Our job here is finished."

"Yaxley," Malfoy said, sounding surprised.

"I said," Yaxley rounded on Malfoy. "We are _finished_ here."

As they left, Mr. Weasley ran to Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley attended to Fred and George.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Didn't you just hate Yaxley in the book? Wasn't he just so gross? Well even if you don't really think so, this is my fan fic. I'm writing it (With the help of Penelope). Heheheh... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The New Headmaster

Despite feeling entirely healthy the next morning, Ginny was ordered to remain in bed. She really didn't mind that much. The less time she had to spend being asked why she looked so glum, the better for her. She was, however, hopelessly bored. She read her school books, and somedays her mother brought up a copy of _The Quibbler_ or _The Daily Prophet_ but besides reading there was little else for her to do while confined to her room on her mother's orders.

On her second day of sitting around in her room, Luna came to visit, bringing a puzzle to entertain Ginny. She tried very hard to finish it, but found that the thing offered little entertainment, and after Luna left, she chucked it in her closet.

Ginny tried a few simple spells that Harry had taught her and many other students during their illegal DA meeting in Ginny's fourth year. She had mastered several curses, and a few jinxes. She could even preform a summoning charm if she concentrated very hard. She found, however, that no matter how she tried, she could not produce a real corporeal patronus. The usual magnificent horse was reduced to a thin cloud of silver vapor. She tried very hard to think of something wonderful, she even tried concentrating on Harry, and the long hours they had spent together, but every good thought was interrupted by thoughts of Harry being captured, tortured, or even killed.

She spent many hours attempting the patronus charm for about three days, but narrowly escaped being caught by her mother. If Mrs. Weasley hadn't been carrying a tray on eye level she would have seen the struggling sliver cloud floating around Ginny's bed. Her mother delivered a cold lunch and then told Ginny to pack her school trunk. Ginny had heard the disdain in her mother's voice and knew it was because Ginny was being forced to return to Hogwarts this year. After this close call, however, Ginny decided it would be better if she didn't practice in her room.

After four days of sitting in her room, Ginny refused to stay inside any longer. She wondered out to the garden, and sat under a tree some fifty feet from the house. She had brought out her broom, with the intention of flying, but for now, she was happy to sit in the shade and enjoy the light.

The solitude was soon interrupted, however, by the arrival of Tonks. She walked slowly to where Ginny sat. Hearing the footsteps, Ginny opened her eyes. Tonks smiled a warm grin, and pointed to a spot next to Ginny. "Is this seat taken?" She asked. Ginny shook her head, attempting to return the smile. "So," Tonks said, leaning back on her hands, "What is going on?" She turned her head to face Ginny.

"Nothing." Ginny said, then changed her mind. "Everything." She gave a sort of half snort, not sure what she was saying, she continued, "I just want to know what is going on. I can't stand not having any ideas where he might be."

Tonks placed a kind hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I know." She sat upright. "Remus left three days ago to go see if he can't find them."

"Does he know where he is going to look?" Ginny asked.

"He does."

"And where is that going to be?"

Tonks gave her a knowing look. "Somewhere secret." She said, very deliberately.

They sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly feeling a little selfish, Ginny decided to change the subject. "So how are you doing?" She asked lamely.

Tonks smiled, beaming, "Great." She said, then sat up straight and put her hands on her stomach. "I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Ginny said, smiling wider than she had all week. "That is wonderful!"

Ginny grabbed her in a hug. Tonks held on for a moment and then let go, sighing. "Yeah. I'm staying with my parents until Remus gets back. He thinks I'm safer there than at our house." She said, laughing under her breath.

"Well..." Ginny said, pulling at the grass a little. "You really shouldn't be alone at a time like this." Tonks began to shake her head, but Ginny quickly said, "Not just that you're pregnant, but," She wasn't sure how to finish. "That... you know... recent events." She said, knowing it sounded dumb.

Tonks smiled once again. "Well, I know you can't really fulfill your duties for a little while," She said, grabbing Ginny's hand. "But we'd like you to be the Godmother."

"What?"

"And Harry will be the Godfather." Tonks said.

Ginny hugged her again. "I think you may be expecting something from us." She said, smiling to Tonks' shoulder.

"Well..." Tonks didn't finish, but knew that Ginny understood.

Ginny pulled back from Tonks but Tonks held on to Ginny's arms. Ginny looked her in the eyes, and laughed, a genuine laugh. "Thank you." Tonks said.

"No." Ginny said, taking Tonks' hands. "Thank you."

Tonks and Ginny walked inside, and Mrs. Weasley poured them all tea. Tonks' announcement was met with great shouts of joy. Mrs. Weasley wasted no time running to tell everyone else in the house. At the moment this was only Fred and George, but both came into the kitchen to congratulate Tonks. George came forward and held out a hand for her to shake. She pushed it aside and hugged him and then Fred.

Ginny was beginning to feel that maybe everything would work out alright. There was laughter over tea, and then more hugs and congratulations when it came time for Tonks to leave. She hugged Ginny tighter than the rest, and whispered softly, "It'll all be alright, I promise."

Ginny practically skipped to her room, and pulled out her wand. Focusing on the new child, and Harry returning to finding out that he would be the Godfather, she said in a strong voice, "Expecto Patronum." A beautiful silver horse erupted from the end of her wand and galloped around her room, merrily. She walked to her closet and finished packing her belongings.

Ginny slept much better that night, and awoke in a much better mood than she had been in months. She went downstairs for breakfast, and found no one, but there was a copy of _The Prophet_ sitting on the table. She sat, and picked up the paper. Staring up at her was a large nosed man, with greasy, black hair. Beneath this picture loomed the headline,

**SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER**

Ginny gasped in horror. She read the article quickly. On top of having to endure a year without Harry, she would have Snape as her Headmaster. She wasn't sure if she could stand that. The article also revealed that there were new Muggle Studies, and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. A brother and sister named Carrow. Ginny recognized the names as those of Death Eaters that had escaped Azkaban with Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ginny felt her face flush and her head begin to reel. The thought of Snape standing in Dumbledore's office, ruling over the students tyrannically, made her sick to her stomach. She had just placed the paper back on the table and was about to go look for some matches when her mother came down the stairs. She wasn't really looking at Ginny, but spoke, "Are you ready to go, dear? We need to leave in less than an hour." She then looked up at her daughter. "Is something the matter, dear?"

Ginny shook her head. She looked up at her mother, tried to smile, and said, "I'll be ready in a few moments." She headed back upstairs, ignoring her mother asking her about breakfast. She went to her room, picked up some parchment, rolled it into a ball and threw it out the window, stifling a cry of frustration.

* * *

**Important Author's Note: **Now, I'm not sure how ya'll are going to feel about this, but I have invented an original character. I was just going to write a story about her, but I've decided that her life isn't interesting enough to make a good plot, but that she would make a good side plot, and so for purposes of my own, she will be added in. Thank you for listening to me ramble. Please R&R. If I get enough reviews, Penelope might even let me out of the basement for a few hours... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Liadawn McGary

Ginny thought it was even more awkward than usual at the last parting at Platform 9 and ¾. Her mother held her longer than usual, and her father looked as if there was something that he wanted to say, but didn't know how to do so. He finally hugged Ginny and let her join her class mates on the train.

They had been early arriving at the station, Ginny thought that it probably had something to do with the fact that there were usually more people to make time for, and Mrs. Weasley hadn't thought to not leave early enough all of the usual mishaps. Nothing had gone wrong, however, and they had arrived with very few other people at the station. Ginny found an empty compartment, and deposited her things. She leaned out the window, and waved her hand out the window, attracting the attention of her parents.

Mrs. Weasley walked to Ginny and grabbed her hand. "We're going to go, dear." She said, looking around. "It's best for us not to... linger."

Ginny wasn't sure why her mother was acting so strangely, but then again, she was rarely sure of anything anymore. "Alright." She answered, simply. "Goodbye. I'll see you at Christmas."

She blew her mother a kiss and gave her father a fake smile, which he returned. Mrs. Weasley took one more look over her shoulder, blowing a final kiss to her only daughter, and then followed her husband through the wall between platforms nine and ten.

Ginny sat back down, and listened to the other students as they passed by her compartment, most of them talking in low tones. Soon, as the other compartments filled, people began opening her door, to see who was inside. Then they would close it quickly as if Ginny carried some deathly disease. Not that Ginny was complaining. She really didn't mind sitting alone.

Soon, people had stopped opening the compartment door, as if the word had spread that she was in there. She knew it must be getting close to time for them to leave, as the train seemed to be warming up to leave. Just as the train began moving, the door opened once again. There stood Luna and her fellow Ravenclaw, Liadawn McGary.

Liadawn was a the same age as Ginny. She was a light skinned girl, with shaggy chin-length dark brown hair, streaked a shocking blue to match the crest on her robes. She wore the normal gray skirt, white blouse, tie and scarf, but the scarf was tied strangely and she had changed it up with matching gloves and leggings. Ginny remembered that at one point last year, Liadawn had cut her hair shorter than most of the boys in the school. She had also found someway to change her eye color. For now it was a teal-blue, that clashed slightly with her hair.

"Hi, Ginny." Luna said, entering. "Do you mind if we sit with you? Everywhere else was full."

Had been anyone else Ginny might have said no. She nodded, and the two others placed there belongings in the compartment, and sat across from Ginny. "This is Liadawn McGary." Luna said, sitting back and pulling out a copy of _The Quibbler_. She tucked her wand behind her ear, and proceeded to cover her face with the magazine.

"Hi," Ginny said holding out her hand. "I'm Gi-"

"I know who you are." Liadawn said in her thick accent, grabbing her hand and shaking it briefly. "We had Care of Magical Creatures together last year."

"Oh..." Ginny didn't want to say that she didn't recall, but the truth was that she had almost forgotten Liadawn was even in the same year as her. She really didn't remember having a class with her.

"It's okay." Liadawn said, smiling knowingly. "I don't really expect you to remember. What with everything that you have been through in the last year."

"Its not..." Ginny didn't know what to say. She didn't really know Liadawn that well, and she wasn't sure what she could tell her, and how trustworthy the girl really was.

"I understand." Liadawn said, Ginny knew the girl was genuine. "I've lost a lot on account of You-Know-Who."

"I'm sorry, Liadawn."

"Please," She said, smiling. "Call me Lia."

"Okay." Ginny said, she smiled. There was silence for a moment.

Luna peeked over the magazine, and sighed. "I'm hungry." She said, putting _The Quibbler_ back in her bag. "I think I'll go see if I can't find the trolley." With that she got up and left.

"Strange girl." Liadawn said. "Strange, but amazing."

"Yes..." There was another long silence. "Lia?" Ginny said, Liadawn looked up at her, questioningly. "If you don't mind me asking, what _have_ you lost on account of You-Know-Who?"

Liadawn looked at her knees for a minute and then took a breath. "Well, I'll start at the beginning." Ginny sat back, ready to listen. "My father is an auror. My mum is a half-blood. Her father was a pediatrician, her mother was a witch. When my mum found out the life of an auror's wife was very different from the life of a doctor's daughter, she left my father. I was nine when they split up. My mum decided she would keep me and my brother during the summer and my father would get us for Easter and Christmas." She grimaced at the idea of being shared like a piece of meat. "Last year just before Christmas my mother sent my brother, who was eleven, but not at Hogwarts yet, to my dad's house early. She and her new fiance were going to holiday in Tahiti. Not long after that, I got a letter from my dad telling me not to come, but to stay at Hogwarts. I did. My mother went to pick up my brother after the holidays, and found a dark mark hovering over the house. She didn't dare go in, but alerted the ministry." She took a breath. There was silence for a moment. Ginny wasn't sure if she should say something encouraging or not, so she did not say anything at all. After a minute of building up her nerve, Liadawn continued. "They found my father in his bedroom. The doors were locked from the inside, but he was dead." Liadawn stopped.

The words slipped out before Ginny could stop them, "What about your brother?"

Liadawn frowned deeply. "They never found him."

"What?"

Liadawn shook her head. "No one knows why they would kill my father and leave him there but kidnap or hide my brother." Ginny was speechless. "I think..." Liadawn was wringing her hands together. "I think that my dad probably hid him before... before he died. He warned me, so he must have known."

There was another pause. "Do you know... who...?"

Liadawn shook her head, and sat back. "But... I have my theories." She grabbed her bag and pulled out a bag of sweets. "Peppermints?" She offered the bag to Ginny, who grabbed one of the candies. They both knew that the conversation was over. They made small talk for a few more minutes, until Luna returned announcing that it would soon be time for them to dress.

As they pulled on their robes, Luna asked, "What do you think will happen to the other teachers now that Snape is headmaster?"

Ginny simply shook her head, but Liadawn said, "I heard that most of them stayed just for the sake of us students." She finished clipping the top of her robes. "I think that is very noble of them." The other two nodded their agreement, as the train pulled to a stop, and they gathered the belongings that they were going to carry, leaving their trunks for the house elves.

**Author's Note:** Since I know that you are going to want to know what Liadawn looks like, I have made up a Zwinky of her, as I am a terrible artist. The website is http://profile. zwinky . com / zwinkyprofile / main. jhtml ? username pinkpirategirl. doesn't work then go to zwinky dot com and search pinkpirategirl. My Zwinky that is on that site is what I think Liadawn looks like.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- New Rules

Ginny didn't talk as they waited for the thestral drawn carriages. She knew that the horse like creatures were there, although many students did not. Liadawn could not see them, but Ginny had been watching as Harry's Godfather, Sirius, had disappeared behind the thin veil in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius had never returned, and Ginny had witnessed death. This gave her the eerie ablitily to see the magnificent creatures. Seeing them made her think of the night that Mad-eye had died. She climbed into the carriage wondering where Harry could be now.

Ginny shared a carriage with Luna, Nevile, Seamus, and Liadawn. They sat mostly in silence with the occasional mention of wonder what the school year would be like. Ginny didn't speak, but shrugged if asked a question. She mostly stared straight ahead, thinking of how different this year was going to be from every other one at Hogwarts.

They arrived at the school all too soon. A lump was growing in Ginny throat, and no matter how many times she swallowed, she couldn't get it to go away. She felt as if she was going to be sick, or possibly pass out. She swayed slightly getting out of the carriage, and Neville caught her, looking rather concerned, he asked, "Are you okay, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded, still not quite able to speak properly. She straightened herself up a little, and proceeded up the steps She was alone, as she walked up the steps. She was alone in her grieving, she was even alone in being at Hogwarts. None of her brothers would be there this year. When she had started there had been four of them. If she was angry with one of them, she would simply turn to another for comfort. This usually meant complaining to Fred and George about Ron, but there wouldn't even be that. She was alone.

She tailed behind the group as they entered the great hall. Luna and Liadawn split from the group as they entered and sat with the other Ravenclaws, and Ginny and the boys sat with the Gryffindors. The usual roar of the new year was replaced by a nervous low buzz. "What do you think Snape is going to do first?" Neville asked Ginny, who wasn't listening.

"Well, whatever he does, it won't include water and shampoo." Seamus said, out of the corner of his mouth.

Just then, Snape rose from his chair in the middle of the staff. He looked down at the students, a cold grimace on his face. Ginny returned his glare with a hateful look of distain.

The students settled down, and became quiet. Most had noticed that the first years had arrived, and were walking to the Sorting Hat, which sat on a stool in its normal spot. They were led not by Professor McGonagall, but rather by Professor Slughorn. The children filed into the hall, in two lines. They formed a sort of clump at the front of tables.

Every student looked to the Sorting Hat, waiting for the usual song, but it did not come. The hat sat in silence, until Snape looked down at it, and it simply said, in a monotone voice, "Let the sorting begin."

A few of the first years began to clap, but stopped when they noticed that no one else was joining in. Slughorn frowned. He didn't look happy. Ginny thought this rather strange, as he was usually smiling, even when it wasn't really appropriate.

As the first boy to be sorted stepped forward (Adams, Samuel) Ginny's mind began to wonder as to the fate of these new students. Would they be young and naive enough to believe Snape? Would they be persuaded to join Voldemort? Ginny was sure that was why Snape had been given the post of headmaster. Voldemort had wanted to have control over these inexperienced children in the hopes of building himself an army of followers.

Ginny vowed to herself that she would not let that happen to any of them. A plan was beginning to form in her head. She new what she must do. She could hardly wait to get back to her bedroom to put the first stages of the plan into order.

She looked over at the Ravenclaw table, and caught Luna's eye. Luna smiled at her, and Ginny tried to convey what she was thinking through her glance, but Luna looked confused. Ginny was fairly sure that she hadn't understood. Ginny shook her head, and turned back to watch the first years. Luna did the same.

Before Ginny knew it, the sorting was finished. The students had joined their proper tables, and were being quietly congratulated and welcomed. Some who had siblings in the same house where being hugged. Ginny glanced once more at the Ravenclaw table, but caught not Luna's attention, but Liadawn's. The girl had a look of sadness on her face so intense that Ginny felt the need to smile, in an attempt to brighten Liadawn's mood. Noticing that the smile, Liadawn returned the favor, then turned to a first year on her left and padded the small girl on the back.

The food appeared on the plates around the students and they began to eat. Ginny picked at a piece of bread, and sipped pumpkin juice. Neville gave her a few attentive looks, but did not say anything. After most had eaten their fill, the platters were filled with deserts, of which Ginny took none. Then the plates cleared altogether.

Snape cleared his throat, and the students silenced immediately. "Welcome to Hogwarts, and to our returning students, welcome to a new Hogwarts." Snape glanced around the hall. "We have a few new rules to go over. This year, classes will not be only two houses to a class, but all houses will attend the same lesson. There are two new additions to our staving this year. You will treat them with respect or you will pay the price." Snape nodded to the Carrows, who sat next to each other along the table. "This year, there will be no student organizations of three or more students. This includes, but is not limited to clubs, societies, and teams."

Ginny's mouth fell open, as she realized this meant Quidditch as well. She couldn't bare one more thing to be taken away from her. She had lost her boyfriend, her brother, her best friend, and her headmaster, she couldn't loose Quidditch too! A few student had begun to grumble under their breath something that sounded like Umbridge. She almost started to protest, but saw the look on Snape's face, and decided to let him continue. As other students noticed the glare, they too quieted and Snape gave them a curt nod of hate. He continued. "Lastly, there are a few new mandatory classes that all students must be enrolled in. These include Muggle Studies, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. Thank you."

The students stared at Snape as he sat down once more. There was silence for a few moments, and then, "First years, this way please." Slughorn lead the head of houses in herding the new students to their dormitories.

Ginny wasted no time in getting up to her bed. She knelt beside her trunk and began pulling things out until she found what she had been looking for. She held the galleon up, and looked around the room. No one else was there. Ginny smiled to herself. She was going to be the leader. If Harry couldn't be here to stand up to Snape then she would just have to do it herself.

She sent out the message than burned on the galleons of every other former member of Dumbledore's Army:

ANYONE UP FOR GIVING OUR NEW HEADMASTER A PROPER WELCOME,

GINNY IS ORGINIZING A LITTLE GIFTBASKET.

She grinned even broader, and replaced everything in her trunk. The door opened. Ginny turned to see Emily Busch, her fellow sixth-year Gryffindor. Emily gave her a questioning look, but said nothing. "I'm beat." Ginny said, stretching. She put the galleon in her stocking, so that she would feel it if anyone answered. "I think I'll just get some shut eye."

Ginny pulled out her dressing gown and began to prepare for bed. She hummed a happy tune, as she pulled off her shoes, and crawled into bed. Emily looked a little confused, for a minute, and then simply shook her head, and began to get ready for bed as Ginny pulled the curtains shut around her bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I had an unexpected three day road trip that I didn't plan to go on til the night before. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

Chapter 12- The Badge

Ginny awoke the next morning and dressed quickly. She hadn't felt the coin in her pocket burn yet, but she knew that it would come. Most of the other members of the DA probably didn't even remember that the coins were made for communicating, and some had probably forgotten and spent it on sweets.

The sixth year Gyffindoor students where to meet with Professor McGonagall and discuss their classes. Ginny would be one of the last alphabetically, and so she had a few minutes while her classmates went into McGonagall's office. Ginny sat down for breakfast, and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. She was just about to grab a piece of toast when she felt someone sit beside her. She turned to see a smiling Neville next to her. "Mornin', Ginny." He said.

"Good morning Neville." She said, knowing already what he was there for.

"What is it that you um... had in mind..." His grin became broader than ever. "For Snape, I mean...?"

Ginny smiled and began to speak, but was interrupted. "Ms. Weasley?" Said McGonagall, walking up behind them.

Ginny turned and smiled up at McGonagall. "Yes, Professor?" She said, hoping that she and Neville hadn't been over heard.

"Come with me, please." McGonagall said in her severe voice and she turned to leave. Not daring to defy her long enough to say goodbye, Ginny shrugged at Neville and followed McGonagall into her office. "Please sit." She offered.

Ginny sat, facing McGonagall. "Is there something the matter, Professor?"

"No, dear." McGonagall said, pushing a paper across the table toward Ginny. "I'm sorry that it has taken so long, but I had to convince our new _headmaster_ that the Gryffindoor prefects would not be returning and would need replacing." There was a great amount of contempt in her voice.

Sitting next to the letter was a shinning gold badge with the letter 'P' on it. Ginny read the paper quickly. It was true. She was now a prefect. She smiled a little to herself, knowing what this meant. She had some form of power in the school. "Professor, if you don't mind me asking... Who is the other prefect?"

McGonagall nodded. "Not at all." She said, she was now frowning slightly. "I had hoped to make Mr. Longbottom a prefect, however... The final say lies with the headmaster. Your partner will be Seamus Finnigan."

Ginny nodded. She knew very little about Seamus, besides that he was Dean's best friends, and harbored a bit of a skeptical personality. She hoped that there would be no problems working with her ex boyfriend's best mate.

She stood, but McGonagall spoke, "What about classes, Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny had almost forgotten. She sat once again and put the prefect's badge down in her lap, with her hands on top of it. "Well, I think we should begin with the required classes and work our way from there. First of all is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then we must also have Muggle Studies. What is it that you want to do, Ginerva?"

Ginny smiled. "I haven't thought too much about that, Professor." She said honestly, "I guess there were other things that I was worried about."

McGonagall nodded, knowingly. "Well, if you are planning on doing something like your brothers in the entertainment area, then you need little else besides the basic courses. However if you would like to pursue a carrier with the ministry, like your father, then I suppose we will need a few more classes."

Ginny nodded, "I think I would like to do something a little more... complex than Fred and George."

McGonagall looked down at her desk, where Ginny's papers sat. "Well, then we should see what classes you can take, based on your O.W.L.s." McGonagall looked briefly at the paper. "I think that Potions would be a fine course for you to continue with. I also believe that Herbology and Transfiguration would serve you nicely. Is there anything else that you would care to take?" Ginny, thankfully had all the supplies for those classes, having planned to take all but Muggle Studies all summer.

Ginny shook her head. "No, thank you, Professor." She had meant it more as a thanks for still being at the school then anything else.

McGonagall seemed to understand. She smiled lightly, replaced the papers to their spot in her drawers, and said, "That will be all, Ms. Weasley."

Ginny proceeded to leave, still quite happy with the way that things were turning out. She headed for her first class, her mind racing with a new, more plausible plan than before. She hoped to meet Neville somewhere along the way to the greenhouse, even though she knew he would have other classes and they would more likely than not be somewhere in the castle.

She stood next to Luna and Liadawn, who had beat her to class. Luna was wearing the normal uniform, with the addition of her normal strange earrings. Liadawn wore a blue shirt instead of the usual white, with a silver tie, capri pants, and strapy blue heals. Her hair was long today, with a blue tint. Professor Sprout tapped her wand on the table in front of herself "Welcome back, students. Let us begin."

Ginny listened long enough to get the instructions for juicing the strange beans into a small glass vile, then she and the other two began to discuss Ginny's plans. "How exactly are you planning on getting in there?" Liadawn asked, smiling.

"I think I have an idea, but it would be risky." Ginny said, grabbing a bean.

"Well, its not like we have never done anything risky before." Luna said, as a shriveled bean tried to wiggle its way out of her hand.

"That's why we have to do this." Ginny said, looking around, to be sure that no one was listening. "For the hope and sanity of every student at Hogwarts."

Luna smiled, "Yes, and it would be fun to get a little bit of a pay back."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry that it has taken so long to update, but I have not had access to this computer for about eight months, as I was away at college. So, Here it is. I hope someone decides to read... But I promise updates at least once or twice a week, if not everyday. I have been writing, just not publishing. Also, please read my Twilight Fic, First Love. I promise it's just getting good! Plus, its half done, and it'll be short.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... But Lia. She is mine. NO TOUCHY!!

Chapter 13- Needed

Ginny spent the next few days plotting. She and Luna would sneak up to the headmasters office and try various passwords on the statue that guarded the stairs. Ginny tried everything that she could remember Harry having used to gain entrance. However, it seemed that Snape did not share the same fondness for sweets that Dumbledore had.

While Ginny and Luna were lurking around the hall LiaDawn and Neville would watch the corridors and use the coins that they each had to warn the others. So far Snape had not caught them, which was something for which they were all grateful. Ginny was beginning to get behind in her studies, something that she had never done before. It was only two weeks into the semester and she was already being threatened by McGonagall. She had to transfigure her pebble into a beetle by the end of the week, or it would be detention.

Neville had tried to help her, and failed miserably. She was considering asking LiaDawn for help, then noticed that the girl was rather behind in Defense Again the Dark Arts, which had been transformed. They now no longer learned how to fend off dark magic, but were being taught how to use dark magic. She had been given a detention for the weekend, because she refused to duel a fellow sixth year.

Ginny was in the library, contemplating how long she could carry on not sleeping, and being so far behind on her homework, when LiaDawn plopped down across from her. "Morning." Ginny greeted, but the girl had her head down. "Um.. Lia?"

LiaDawn turned her head at an odd angle to look up at Ginny. "Sorry..." She sighed, yawning. "Just a little tired, is all."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Yeah..." She started writing her essay on the proper use of mandrake in a sleeping potion.

"Every time I try to doze off in Charms, I get his with an eraser." Lia said, her voice muffled under her arms. Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Lia looked up at her, a smile turning up her purple lipstick. "Its not my fault." She claimed, "I've been trying so hard to keep up with Defense Against the Dark Arts, and not hurt anyone, that I haven't slept in a week!"

"Yes, but if you plan on sleeping in class, the one where things are constantly hovering, is not the one to do so." Ginny said.

"Wait..." LiaDawn said, almost laughing. "What did you say."

Ginny scrunched up her nose. "I really don't know."

They both giggled for a moment, then Ginny returned to her paper, shaking her head. Lia sighed, putting her chin down on her crossed arms. "God... I wish..." She seemed to search for the words. "I wish that there was just one thing that would solve our problems. Like a single book with all of the spells in it, or..."

Ginny interrupted. "Wait!" She said, smiling. "Thats it!" She grabbed her books, and quills, quickly shoving them in her bag. "Lia, I need you to meet me in the Great Hall, after its cleared out from supper. If you can, bring Neville and Luna too." And she was gone before Lia could do anything but nod.

Ginny knew that she had figured it out. The puzzle wasn't all that hard, it was just missing a piece. She walked quickly to the corridor she thought she remembered being familiar. She knew it would be there, but she couldn't be sure how to make it work. So she just thought, very loudly. "I need the place where Harry hid the book." She repeated over and over again.

Then it materialized out of nowhere. A large wooden door, with a small handle. It was like the gates to heaven. She sighed, in relief.

"Yes." The room of requirement. She opened the door, and after only a few minutes of searching she found what she was looking for. The potions book of the Half Blood Prince. "Gotcha, Snape." She said, and slid the book into her bag, as she hurried off to Potions.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Segosius

The book came in very handy in the next class, where she hadn't studied, but following the book's orders (she refused to think of them as Snape's instructions) helped her make her sleeping draft perfectly.

She was almost bouncing with excitement through Transfiguration. She had little trouble today morphing her pebble, and earned five points for Gryffindoor by being the first one to get it right. She smiled to herself. If her luck held up, she just might be able to get into the headmaster's office before the week was out.

She ate silently, be raided by questions from Neville. She told him he would find out soon enough. She looked over to where LiaDawn and Luna smiled back from their table. She winked at them, and stood. She had left her bag, and the book in her dorm, so that she would have something to do while the Great Hall emptied.

When she returned, there were only seven people in the room. Neville, LiaDawn, and Luna looked curiously at her, and she walked past the group of first year girls standing near the door. "Shouldn't you be somewhere?" She shot to them, and they quickly disappeared.

"Alright!" LiaDawn said, smiling. "Now, explain."

Ginny smiled. "I have this book, you see." She explained to the others what the book was and why she thought it could help. They stared at her, each with unreadable expressions. Neville almost looked excited, but Ginny couldn't be sure.

"So, there it is." Luna said, when Ginny had finished. "All we have to do is find something in this book that will open the door, and we'll be fine."

LiaDawn looked at her. "Yeah... That should be easy."

They set to work immediately. Ginny split the book with a few "diffindo"s and handed them out.

"But..." Neville began, then stopped, obviously not wanting to offend Ginny.

"What?" Ginny said, smiling encouragingly.

"I just was wondering, how will we know if it works, if we don't try it."

LiaDawn nodded, taking the pieces of the book. "Reparo." They went back together. "I think we should go up there, and you can just start reading stuff that looks promising." She smiled at Ginny, offering the complete book to her.

"Um..." Ginny hesitated, but they all looked very sure. "Okay..." She said, and grabbed the book.

As they left, Ginny noticed the same group of first years standing in the hallway, talking quietly among themselves. "Hey!" She called, and they scattered. She sighed.

They climbed up to the headmasters office, and took their regular spots. Ginny began reading aloud, smiling to herself. She was almost sure they would find something in the book. There were a few that were scribbled ominously in the margins. She skipped over those, telling herself that if nothing else worked, she would try those later. "Engrasio" She said, and her wand began spouting vines that she couldn't stop, and had to have LiaDawn and Luna light them on fire to kill them. "Please don't do that again..." LiaDawn said, as she rejoined Neville down the hallway.

Ginny nodded, and set back to work. "Amphibilus" Made a frog spring out of her wand, which proceeded to climb over the walls and up the ceiling. She was getting ready to pack up, when Luna pointed out one to her. "What is this one?" Luna said, pointing to it, scribbled largely in the corner, with a note:

Segosius, never use again.

"Well..." Ginny said, "I think that one might be... bad"

Luna shook her head. "No... I don't think so."

"Okay..."

Luna raised her wand, and smiled, "Segosius" She said. Suddenly, out of the wand popped a beautiful white flower. "Its a Sego Lily."

"Oh..." It was the most perfect flower Ginny had ever seen.

Suddenly they both remembered why they were there. They glanced up in anticipation, but the door remained closed. Luna sighed. "Damn..." Ginny said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ginny looked back down at the flower, which was now wilted, and half dead. "Oh." She said, frowning. "How sad."

"Yes." Luna said. "That lasted about as long as a nargle in a vat of cheddar cheese."

Ginny didn't question.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: So, thank you all so much for reviewing. You are amazing. I promise, that as long I still get reviews, I will update. Even if it means I get no sleep! Yay for sleep deprevation! Anyway... Here you go...

* * *

Chapter 15- L.A.M.

The pattern continued, with Ginny proceeded to use the book in Potions, but limited her use, remembering the last time she listened to a book. Then she and Luna taking turns reading off random, and potentially dangerous scribblings from the text. Every day that they were unsuccessful, Ginny became more nervous. One morning at breakfast she voiced her concern.

"What if we are completely off?" She said, poking a sausage with her fork. "What if he knew that we might know where the book was, and he thought better about using something from there?"

"I don't think that..." Neville began, but stopped short, as Snape himself walked by, eying them suspiciously. Neville looked down into his pudding, and Ginny suddenly became very interested in her fork with the meat on it.

Snape didn't pause, but continued up to his place in the headmaster's chair. Ginny began envisioning all the wonderfully horrid jinxes and spells she could through at Snape to make him sprout a pig's nose, or cause his arms to deflate like balloons. She smiled to herself.

"What is it?" Neville asked, suddenly very interested in her grin.

"Oh, nothing." Ginny said, sincerely,

"Oh..." Neville said, rather disappointed. "I thought..." Ginny made an encouraging gesture. "I thought you had had another break through."

"Neville." Ginny said, turning to him a little. "Sometimes you can't just depend on someone else. Sometimes..." She shrugged a little. "You just gotta go for it."

Neville nodded. "Thanks, Ginny." He said, sounding a little unsure.

"Sure, Neville." She said, trying to give him a smile.

Neville stood, and headed for his Care of Magical Creatures class. Ginny only stirred when she was ready to go to class. She pulled her things together, and then got up, only to run smack into LiaDawn's bright red hair. As Ginny's bag fell, and Lia's paper's scattered, they both dived to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Lia said, honestly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its okay, Lia." She sighed, bending further to reach the quill that had dropped out of her bag. "I just wasn't really paying attention."

"I was just hoping to ask you if I could borrow the book for a little while?" Lia said, her eyes darting around the room, to make sure no one was listening.

"Sure. I don't have it with me, but I'll grab it for you." Ginny said, pulling her bag over her shoulder, and grabbing a few of Lia's papers in the other hand. Then she spotted a name at the top of Lia's paper: Blaise Zabini.

"Lia?"

"Hmmm?"

"What is this?" She asked, showing the name to her.

Lia looked at the paper for a moment, and then snatched it up quickly. She started for the others, but Ginny was quicker. Ginny stood, turning her back from Lia. She had seized an envelope in her hand, which read,

**Severus Snape**

**556 Spinner's End**

**London, England**

Ginny took a step away from Lia, and opened the envelope, plucking the letter out. It was signed, L.A.M. Ginny seemed to recall some initials in a note in a locket found in one of Voldemorts' secret lairs. She had overheard Harry and Ron arguing about who R.A.B. could be. Ginny began scanning the letter.

_Severus,_

_His Lordship requires that you inform him should you attempt to move any more of Dumbledore's useless novelties again. He would also like you to explain the significance of a rusty old sword, particularly one-_

Lia finally was able to grab the paper back from Ginny's grasp. "I have to go." She said, and she had disappeared before Ginny could turn around.

"That was odd." Ginny thought as she hurried out of the Hall. She was pondering her odd behavior while walking when she once again spotted LiaDawn. "Lia?"She called, running to catch up.

Lia flipped her head around, her violet hair catching the sun. "Hi Ginny!" She said, acting just as odd as was usual.

"What was that?" She said, a little angry, but mostly annoyed.

Lia looked very confuse. "What?"

"The thing..." Ginny said, becoming more irked by the moment. "With the envelope, and..." Her voice trailed off. "Wasn't your hair red?"

Lia smiled a little. "Yes." She answered.

"Oh." Confusion crowded Ginny's mind.

"Yesterday."

Ginny stared at her for a moment until the realization washed over her. It hadn't been LiaDawn who bumped into her. Someone had wanted something from her; the book. "Lia..." She said. "I think someone knows what we're doing."

Lia lowered her eyes. "What?"

"Lia, what do we use to communicate?"

"Ginny, what..?"

"Just answer me!" Ginny said, pulling out her wand, but not aiming.

"The galleons from the DA." Lia said, taking a step back.

Ginny sighed, and tucked her wand back into her robes. "Sorry, Lia, but someone is using pollyjuice to try to get the book from me."

"Damnit!" Lia said, stomping her foot. "What do we do now?"

Ginny grabbed the galleon out of her pocket, and told Luna and Neville to head back down there. She had an idea. "Lia?" She said. The girl looked at her, quizzically. "I think I know the password."

They raced up the staircases, meeting Neville along the way. "What's going on?" He huffed, running a few steps behind them.

"I think I figured it out." Ginny said, as they rounded the corner to the headmaster's office.

"Figured out what?" Neville said, but Ginny paid no attention.

Slowly, she checked to make sure that no one had followed them. Then she turned back to the door, and whispered, "Spinner's End." The shinning staircase appeared, materializing up, and into the room above. Ginny grinned, so elated she could have burst. "Lia, you stay here, please. Neville and I will go in. If you think you're okay alone, then send Luna up, as soon as she gets here. If not, then just stay there. We should only be a few minutes."

"Good luck." Lia said, as she patted Ginny softly on the back.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay... My stupid computer didn't want to download... Sorry. But please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter16- In The Headmaster's Office

Ginny walked carefully into the large round room, sweeping it with her eyes. None of them had been sure what they where looking for, because they weren't sure what it would look like. It wasn't much different than when Dumbledore had occupied the office. It was quite a bit plainer, with the bright colors of the phoenix missing, but the same portraits hung on the walls, and most of the same trinkets occupied the shelves.

She carefully took a few steps into the center of the room, and waited for some horrible security to come crashing down on her. Nothing happened. She breathed a slight sigh of relief and began scanning the wood desk for treasures. She saw nothing. "Just start looking for something valuable." She hollered to Neville, who began searching through the nearby cabinet. Ginny knew there would be nothing in there, if it opened without consequence.

As she turned to look about the space once more, something glimmering caught her eye out of one of the shelves. It was the sword of Godric Gryffindor. She remembered all too well the night she had first seen that sword, and it gave her an idea. A shiver ran down her spine, but she was unsure if it was the memory or the new conception that caused the involuntary movement.

Ginny thought about waiting for Luna, but knew they probably shouldn't. "Neville?" She called, not turning. "I think we should take the sword."

Neville was behind her in a few steps. "What?" He said, his breath a little heavy.

"The sword." She said, pointing to it. "I think that we should take the sword."

Neville nodded. "Isn't that the one Harry pulled out of the sorting hat?"

Ginny nodded, and grabbed a nearby footstool. She pulled it to the shelf, and stood on it, reaching a hand toward it. "Wait." Neville said, seizing her other hand. "What if its cursed or something." He said.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Ginny said, inching toward the sword again.

"No, Ginny!" Neville said, pulling her hand. She was caught off guard, and tumbled, ungracefully off of the stool. She landed mostly on her feet, but caught Neville's arm on the way. He let out a small yelp of pain. She merely glared at him. "Sorry." He said, apologetically. "Just... I think you should let me do it."

Ginny began shaking her head. "No.." But he interrupted her.

"You can probably still get me out of here if I get hurt, and think up a good reason, too. I don't think I trust myself with it." Neville said, frowning. Ginny felt a pang of hurt. She had ignored her friend for the last few months, and had forgotten how down on himself he became.

"Neville, I know you can get us out of here, if anything happens. I have complete..." But she didn't finish the sentence. "Hang on." She said, a new thought occurring to her. "_Could it be that easy?" _ She thought. She shrugged, and raised her wand. "Accio sword of Gryffindor." She said. The sword rose from the case, and flew to her. It landed gently in her hand.

"Ginny!" Neville said, smiling. "You're brilliant!"

Ginny smiled. "Thanks." She said, she heard the door opening. "That must be Luna. Lets go." She turned, still grinning.

It was Luna who greeted them, but unfortunately she was not alone. Two large hands held not only Luna but LiaDawn as well. The hands were attached to ugly, furry, smiling face. Amycus Carrow smiled at Ginny and Neville, his wide eyes laughing menacingly. He clicked his tongue at them, still glaring through his grin. "What have we here?"

Ginny tried, far to late and quite without success to hide the sword behind her back. Carrow laughed manically, raising his wand, and momentarily letting go of Lia. "Accio Sword." He began, but Lia moved quickly.

She shoved her elbow into the man's stomach. She was quite a bit shorter than him, and Ginny got the feeling that she had aimed a little too low. He doubled over, and the sword flew out of Ginny's hand and landed on his head. Neville ran for the door.

"No!" Lia began, but she was interrupted. Carrow grabbed her around the ankles, and pulled her down, hard. She fell with a sickening crack. Ginny ran to her, pointing her wand at Carrow. "Petrificus Totalis!" She yelled with malice, bending next to Lia, and giving the large man a firm kick, moving him away from them.

She turned Lia over, and pulled the unconscious girl onto her lap. Lia's lip, chin and nose were bleeding, and there was a large purple lump forming on her head. Ginny was debating what to do when she heard another crack.

Ginny looked up just in time to see Neville stumble backward over the entrance doorway. He scrambled backward, firing curses at an approaching Alecto Carrow, who smiled the same devilish grin as her brother. She deflected each of them, waiting. Neville stumbled over his spells, and she fired. "Crucio!" She yelled, and Neville writhed on the floor.

Ginny raised her wand to cast, but heard a deep familiar voice from the doorway. "Expelliamus!" Snape's voice called, just as he came into view. Ginny's wand flew out of her hand, and landed on the floor. Snape kept his wand pointed at her. "Alecto." He said, looking at the disturbed woman. She glanced between him and Neville and then released the spell, sighing.

Snape rounded on Luna, who had her back against a wall, her wand hand twitching. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said.

Luna glanced at Ginny, then at Neville. She seemed to see the defeat in each of their eyes. She dropped her wand to the ground, and took a step away from it. Snape nodded. "Now, lets just see what we have here." Snape said, smirking as he reached for the sword.

* * *

Okay... so if you like this, and you like Twilight, please read my other two fics, and give me some feedback on those. I am wondering if they are even worth persuing, but I really like the concepts of "Alone" so I am reluctant to give up on it...


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry, I know its alot, but I had to post. It was giving me hives to keep it to myself... and you probably didn't want to know that... sorry.

I realized as I was reading this that I don't really understand Luna's character... So... I am sorry if she comes across a little OoC sometimes. I'll try to do better next time. Thanks for all the reviews! You people rock! Oh, and I am writing this chapter from Snape's POV and publishing under the title, "Flashback".If you wanna know what I think Snape is thinking, then read it, if not... I guess... don't...

* * *

Chapter 17- Punishment?

Snape's face held little emotion. He seemed to be smiling, but Ginny couldn't be sure. He always looked angry to her. She could barely stand to look at the man, and after a minute of complete disgust, she could endure it no longer. She felt him pull the sword from her grasp

Ginny looked down at the girl she held in her arms. Lia's hair was smeared with her own blood, and dust. There was nothing Ginny could do little to help her, but she bundled her robes around her hand and pushed against her lip and chin as best as she could. Her father had taught her a little of muggle first aid. She hoped she was doing it right.

"Headmaster." The female Carrow said. Snape turned to her. Ginny could see the disgust in his eyes. "Amycus is hurt, sir." She said, looking at her brother, her wand twitching, still pointed at an unconscious Neville.

"I am aware, Alecto." Snape said, malice dripping from every word.

"Sir?" She said, almost pleadingly.

"Take him, and these two," His wand flickered to Lia and then Neville, "To Madam Pomfrey. Then, when the boy has awaken, send him back up here, for punishment."

Alecto suddenly looked excited. Ginny's stomach dropped to her knees. She held back her nausea, not wanted Snape to know how frightened she was. She set her jaw as strong as she could muster, and glared at Snape.

Alecto walked, with three stretchers hovering behind her. She left one last half crazed glance back at Ginny, and left. Ginny stood, without being asked, and took a step toward Luna.

"No." Snape said, slowly. There was little hostility, but serious threat behind his voice. Ginny stopped, a few feet from Luna. "Both of you, sit." He said, walking to his desk.

Ginny thought about bolting for the door, but knew it would be useless. She saw the same look in Luna's eyes, and thought for a moment that the girl might actually make a run for it. Then she looked up at Ginny. They both hung their heads, in defeat, and walked, heavily to their seats.

As they sat, Ginny noticed that her friend was trembling, and reached for her hand. Luna gave Ginny a gateful smile, and then stared at the wall behind Snape. Ginny refused to let Snape win, and therefore, looked him directly in his unfeeling black eyes. He looked at her, and then at Luna.

"What did you want with the sword?" He asked, folding his hands on the desk. Luna said nothing. Ginny squared her jaw tighter, almost breaking her teeth with the grip. "Where were you going to take it?" He almost looked amused.

Ginny was about to burst, she wanted so badly to jinx or hit this man. Because she lacked her wand the latter would have to do. She imagined hitting Snape, breaking his crooked, broken nose. Then she imagined him throwing torturous spells at her. She thought better of striking him, yet however impractical, she couldn't help the urge to argue.

"How did you get in here?" He asked, serious this time, no amusement behind his eyes now.

Ginny had to restrain herself from laughing, however she could no longer just sit. She stood, again without being asked. "You're stupid little spy messed up." She almost screamed, her foot throbbing, where she had kicked the unconscious Carrow. She wanted to sit, but pride held her up. "You really should pick your snoops better." She said, almost smiling, then for spite, she added, "Headmaster."

She waited for the boom. Nothing happened for a moment, and then Snape stood. "Sit." He commanded her. She didn't obey. "Sit, you silly girl!" He demanded.

Ginny was about to refuse, when Luna pulled her arm, throwing her off balance, and sending her sprawling into her seat. She glared at Luna. The girl looked at her with an impossible serenity. Ginny softened, and then returned to trying to burn Snape with her eyes.

"I think punishment would be quite appropriate." Snape said, turning away from them for a moment. "However," He rounded on them. "It would seem that there is little space left in detention." He seemed very displeased. "So, you will report to Professor Hagrid Friday night at eight." Ginny's mouth fell open. "You will help him with his weekend duties." He sat, and wrote a note. Then he looked up at the girls.

Both stared with obvious discomfort. "What are you still doing here?" He asked. Still glued to her chair, Ginny felt Luna stand, and grab her hand, pulling her out of the seat. Luna dragged her all the way to the door.

* * *

hehehehehehehehehe... I think I might be a little evil... But, anyway, please read the companion one-shot, "Flashback".


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, so this might be the last chapter for a few days, because I have a lot on my plate for the next little while. Please review. Anything will do. Just let me know if you like it or not. Even one word is enough. I just like to know that people are actually reading this dribble that I drop out of my brain every once in a while...

* * *

Chapter 18- Defense Against The Dark Arts

There was always that one glorious moment, when Ginny was just about to wake, that she forgot everything that had happened in the last few months,and had a moment to think about Harry, with as little pain as possible. This morning, she remembered the last time she had been alone with him, in her room. He had wanted that moment to last just as much as she did. His lips had moved so perfectly in time with hers. Her eyes fluttered open, and the events of the last evening flooded down on her.

She remembered that she hadn't spoken with Neville since Alecto Carrow had dragged him out of the Headmaster's office. She hoped he felt well enough to be at breakfast this morning. Ginny also thought of Lia. She was sure the girl wouldn't be feeling well, but she promised herself she would visit the hospital wing today.

Ginny glanced over at her enchanted watch, a present from George and Fred for her sixteenth birthday. She was fifteen minutes late. "Shit..." She whispered, and threw her feet over the side of her bed.

It didn't take long for her to dress. Her hair was cooperative, as usual, and in ten minutes, she felt decent enough to head down to the great hall. She looked around the common room for Neville, and not seeing him, continued on her own down the stairs.

Neville sat, Luna at his side just outside the hall. He had one hand sitting on the bench where they sat, and the other, was entwined in Luna's. Ginny smiled, seeing her friends. Neville stood quickly, releasing Luna's hand. "Ginny!" He said, taking an unsure step to her.

Ginny was so happy to see him, that she acted without thinking. She wrapped her arms around Neville's neck, hugging him. He, in turn, wound his around her waist. "I'm sorry, Neville." She said, honestly. He sighed, not releasing her. "It was stupid of me..." She couldn't finish.

"Its okay, Ginny." He said.

They stood for a moment, holding each other. Then, as if they had both thought it at the same time, they released. Ginny turned to Luna. "I'm sorry." She said, just loud enough for the girl to hear. Luna nodded.

"So," Ginny said, looking between her friends. "Shall we?" She said, gesturing toward the door to the great hall.

Neville chuckled. "It can't get too much worse, can it?" He forced a laugh. "Plus, detention with Hagrid? What kind of punishment is that?" Ginny chuckled.

They ate breakfast in silence. Ginny kept one eye on Snape, trying to gage how angry he was. She was sure there was something wrong with the way that they had been punished. She tried to imagine what else he had in store for them.

They trudged off to class, the girls wishing Neville good luck. Then they headed to Defense Against The Dark Arts. They entered, hoping in vian that they would not have to look at the man who they had fought and defeated last night. Amycus Carrow stared up at them, hatred in his coal black eyes. Gunny stared back at him, sure that she hated him more than he hated her.

Luna sat, and Ginny reluctantly plopped down into the chair next to her. "Good morning, children." Carrow said, his gaze on Ginny and Luna. "Today we will be expanding on your unfinished knowledge of the Crusiatus Curse."

Luna raised her hand into the hair. Carrow glowered at her, but did not ask her to speak. She did anyway. "Sir." She said, sweetly. "We have already learned about the unforgivable curses."

"I am aware of the inept attempt that has been made to inform you of the power..." Ginny interrupted him.

"We know plenty." She said, leaning forward on her desk. Then she added, hatefully, "_Sir_."

"Yes. I am aware." He repeated. "However, when you are taught by someone who..." He once again was cut off my Ginny.

She stood, "We where taught by one of your lot in disguise!" She screamed before she knew what she was doing.

Carrow frowned deeply. "Perhaps, Miss Weasley," He said, looking down at his desk, when fained interest. "You would be interested in helping me with the first demonstration."

Ginny's stomach churned. She remembered the last time she had been cursed. It wasn't that she was afraid of the pain. She just didn't want to give the ugly man the satisfaction of causing her pain. She didn't want him to get his revenge so easily. She sighed, and then gave in. "Alright." She said, giving him her best glare. "Go ahead." She stepped out from behind her desk.

Luna stood. "No." She said.

Other voices where speaking around the room. Ginny heard several Slytherins excitedly wondering if she was serious. A boy from Hufflepuff that Ginny didn't know looked as if he would throw up if anything went further. Someone spoke up, "You can't do that to a student."

Carrow placed his hands on the Ravenclaw boy's desk, smiling. "Don't worry." He said, looking up at Ginny. "I think it would be more useful for Miss Weasley to demonstrate on one of her fellow classmates."

Ginny was so taken back that she couldn't speak for a moment. Then she regained herself. "No!" She scoffed. Carrow came around his desk and took a few steps toward Ginny.

He ignored her mocking tone. "I think Miss Lovegood would be a lovely subject for your little _example_." He put more emphasis than was necessary on the last word.

Ginny simply shook her head, and repeated, more calmly, "No."

For a moment Carrow looked as if he might strike her. Then he shrugged. "Very well." He said, sighing as if he felt bad for what he was about to do. "I suppose we could learn two in one." He flicked his wand, "Imperio!" He called.

Ginny was suddenly unaware of her limbs moving. Other students had gasped, some where giggling, she noticed none of them. Her wand arm began to raise, she fought strongly to pull it back down. It stayed where it was, twitching between up and down, as if undecided.

"Stubborn girl!" Carrow said, quite amused. Ginny fought harder, and in his broken concentration, she was able to pull her arm down to where it hovered somewhere near her leg. Luna looked up at her with wide eyes. "As you can see, class," Carrow said, chuckling lightly. "It is quite hard to fight the imperius curse." Ginny struggled against the invisable strings trying to move her arm upward. "Nearly impossible." Carrow finished. He threw his head back to laugh. In his moment of broken focus, Ginny pulled her wand arm up. But she faced her hand toward the savage man.

When he looked back at Ginny, he merely smiled. "Oh, dear." He said, feigning fear. "Stronger than I thought, I suppose." He said. "No matter." He flicked his wand once more, and she was suddenly released.

"Detention, Miss Weasley." He said, turning back to his desk, and then sitting in his chair. Her wand followed him to his seat. He looked up at her contempt dripping from his very being. "I'll double it, if you don't take your seat."

Ginny took a deep breath, but realizing the danger she had put Luna in, she sat. Luna patted her on the back. "Thank you." She said, quietly.

"For what?" Ginny said, confused.

"For not cursing me."

Ginny shook her head. "Luna..." She said, smiling. "I couldn't have..." She didn't finish. The truth was, it had taken every ounce of her self control to keep from hurting her friend.

"Yes, you could have." Luna said, in her light voice. "Thank you for fighting."

Ginny nodded. "Anytime."

* * *

Thanks for reading! You all are amazing!


	19. THe Quibbler

Chapter 19- The Quibbler

Ginny sat in the common room after classes. It seemed the dorms where becoming emptier everyday. She was certain that only half of the students remained at Hogwarts. There where only three people left in her dorm, and she wasn't sure how long it would be until she would be sleeping in the big room alone. When she was alone, her mind would wander to Harry, and therefore, she avoided being alone at all costs.

She was focused on her homework when Neville sat heavily in the chair next to her. "Hey, Ginny." He said, pulling books, quills and parchment from his bag.

"Hi, Neville." She said, glad to have company.

"Have you seen the news, lately?" Neville asked, as if hiding something.

"No." Ginny said honestly. "The Prophet hasn't published anything true in months."

"Oh." Neville said, his mood lifting. "Well, thats... good."

Ginny got curious. "Why?"

"No reason." He said, far to quickly.

"What's going on, Neville?" She said, turning to him. He seemed to burn uncomfortably under scrutinizing stare.

"Nothing..." Neville said, unconvincingly. "Its just that..."

There was silence for a moment, then Ginny could take it no longer. "What?"

"Well..." He looked unsure. "There was an article about Harry this morning." He said, rather defeated.

"Oh." She said. "What about?"

Neville pulled out a newspaper, and Ginny read quickly.

**The Boy Who Lived In Hiding**

_Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, is said to be the savior of the Wizarding World. But where is our great hero when we need him the most? He is hiding. Like many who are given responsibilities beyond their capacity, he has fled in mortal fear. Which leads us to question if he ever really defeated The Dark Lord, and if he is in fact no more than a normal Wizard boy. The evidence of the scandals surrounding Mr. Potter are piling up every day..._

Ginny couldn't finish. She felt ill. "Who the hell do they think they are?" She raged, throwing the paper across the table. Neville patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. She leaned her head up into her hands, attempting to sooth the sudden headache, which was growing in her temples.

"Ginny?" Neville said, his hand touching her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She nodded into her hands. "Fine." She answered, trying to steady her enraged voice.

"We all know its a dirty lie, Ginny." He said, grabbing the paper. He aimed for the fire, and then thinking better, walked over, and dropped it into the flames.

Ginny stood, heading out of the common room. "Sorry, Neville." She said, honestly. "I just..." She searched for the words. "Need to be by myself, for a minute."She didn't wait for his reaction. She was out of the portrait before he could say or do anything.

Ginny wandered around for a while, knowing that eventually she would have to return to the dorm, and apologize once more to Neville. However, she put it off for a while, and thought about wandering down to Hagrid's hut. She had been in there a few times with Harry, and wasn't sure if she would be as welcome without him.

She didn't have to decided, for Luna was suddenly next to her. Ginny smiled at her friend, "Hello, Luna."

"Hello." Luna answered, smiling just enough to tip her lips up. They walked next to each other for a while, in silence. Then Luna broke the quiet, "Is something wrong, Ginny?" She said. It came out as a question, but Ginny knew that her friend had felt her tension.

She didn't hesitate. She told Luna about the article, and how it had upset her more than she wanted. Then she reluctantly told her about practically throwing the paper back at Neville. "I just took it all out on him..." She said, as they sat on the hardening fall ground. Luna picked up a browning leaf and spun it between her fingers. "I didn't mean to. It just sort of spilled over."

Luna nodded. "Sometimes people get angry." She said simply. Ginny nodded. "Its alright, though. He'll forgive you."

A small chuckle escaped Ginny's throat. "I know." She said.

"I have something for you." Luna said. She sat up on her knees, reaching into her bag. She pulled out a brightly colored Quibbler. "I think it will make you feel better." She said, placing it in Ginny's lap without touching her. "You should know that you're not alone. Harry is not alone."

Ginny threw her a thankful smile, and opened the magazine. The table of contents greated her, warmly. Included were articles about what creatures could be lured in by mistletoe, and why not to leave bread crumbs in your sheets. Then she noticed the other headlines. They included encouraging messages like; Harry Potter Works For Peace, How to Protect Your Home from Death Eaters, 10 Protective Charms and How to use them, and Harry Potter, Dumbledore's Knight.

She looked up at Luna, who was grinning broadly. A lump had formed in her throat. She hadn't thought that one small act could effect her like this. She read through some of the articles. They where all supportive of Harry, and Dumbledore.

When she had skimmed most of it she was hit with what she would do with this one small person's reinforcement. She pulled out her wand, remembering a spell her mother had used to create ten dinner rolls out of one. "Effingo."

She now held two copy's of The Quibbler. She handed the original back to Luna. "Can I share this, Luna?" She asked.

Luna almost looked offended for a moment, then she smiled once again. "Of course, Ginny." She said. "Father will be happy to have new readers!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-The Forbidden Forest

Ginny, Neville, and Luna met Hagrid in front of his cottage just before twilight. LiaDawn was still in the hospital wing. Ginny had gone to see her, but she was once again unconscious. Ginny left her a note, "Check your change." She simply wrote, hoping that her more detailed message would reach her friend safely the moment she woke up. The secret note detailed Snape's reaction, and their so called punishment.

"'Lo." Hagrid said, ushering them into the forest. "Bess not ter hang 'bout."

The four walked, Hagrid leading farther into the forest, once Hogwarts was out of sight, he turned, facing the others. "Well..." He said, gesturing around. "We're lookin' for an abandoned newborn thestral." He said. "I think it'd be bess if we split up. Neville, and Ginny, take Fang and head south. Me an' Luna er head north. Throw up red sparks if you get inter any trouble."

Neville, nodded, throwing Fang a nervous look. Ginny wasn't sure how happy she could be about the situation. She had been hoping to talk to Hagrid about what he thought of this mediocre penalization. It seemed that it would have to wait.

Ginny and Neville walked side-by-side, letting the enormous dog take the lead. There was something odd about the way that Neville was ringing his hands. He seemed more nervous than even he was normally. "Are you alright, Neville?" She asked, looking at him, with concern.

"Yeah..." He said, not looking back at her. "I'm alright."He shrugged, heavily. "I've just been thinking a lot lately."

"What about?" Ginny asked, genuinely interested.

Neville looked as if he might answer, but there was a sudden snap, as a twig broke behind them. Ginny had her wand out, pointed where the noise had come from, as Neville turned, trying to untangle the wand from his robes. Another snap, and then a ruffling of leaves, told them something was definitely there.

"Stupify!" Neville yelled. The spell lobbed into the bush next to the suspicious one.

"No!" Ginny said, pulling his wand down. "What if its the others? Or even a centaur?"

Neville blushed. "Sorry." He said, hanging his head. "I wouldn't wanna hurt..." He didn't finish.

They stared in anticipation for a moment. Suddenly, the snap came again. Ginny readied her wand. Neville's breathing was almost as loud as Fang's. He moved a hand over to Ginny, pushing her behind him a step or two. She realized what he was doing and pushed his hand down, stepping back next to him.

Ginny jumped slightly as a small white rabbit leaped from behind the bush. Neville sighed in relief. "Geez." Ginny said, a nervous giggle exploding from her. Neville laughed. Ginny stared at him for a moment, unsure. Then she realized how silly they must have both looked, defending each other from a eight pound rodent. She couldn't help but laugh with him.

"At least we didn't send up sparks." She said, shaking her head. "Hagrid would have been so angry."

"No, he wouldn't have." Neville said, truthfully. Ginny nodded. "I hope we find that thestral soon."

They headed once more in their appointed direction. They laughed for a little while, and then it once again grew quiet.

After a moment, Neville once again began ringing his hands. "Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Yes?" He said, snapping up to look at her.

She gave him a knowing look. "Oh..." He said, looking back down at the ground. "Yeah... I just..." He stumbled over a rock. "Woah..." He regained himself. "Sorry."

"Its okay." She said. "_Why is this so awkward?_" She thought.

They walked a few more steps, when suddenly, Neville stopped. Ginny stopped with him, turning to him. He stood not facing her, but breathing deeply. "Neville?" She asked, slightly amused. "What is it?" She said. "Come on... It can't be that bad."

"Ginny?" He said, turning to her, eyes on the ground.

"Yes?" She said, almost laughing at his uncomfortable tone.

Suddenly, Neville stretched out his hand, and deliberately took Ginny's. He watched his hand the whole time, making sure that he didn't miss. "I wanted to tell you something." He said.

Ginny gulped. He had done this almost exact thing once before. Three years ago, just after the yule ball, on the couch in the common room, he had grabbed her hand. She panicked, hoping his lips would fall off. Back then she was far too timid to just say no. So, she had grabbed the pillow next to her, and shoved it in his face. He had laid quite a wet kiss on the throw pillow, and she had scrambled up the stairs.

"Neville?" Ginny said, trying to pull her hand from his.

"No, Ginny. I gotta say something." He said, still not looking up. "Look, Ginny I really, really like you." He started. Ginny wondered where a good pillow was when you needed it. "I've kind of been hoping that things would get less complicated, but that doesn't seem to be happening." He nodded, as if agreeing with himself. "So... I don't think I have to ask you how you feel." He said, hanging his head even lower. "I know that you will never care about me as more than a friend."

He let her hand drop there was silence for a moment. "But I just thought I ought to clear the air, while I could." He sighed, and looked up. "But Harry is one of my best mates." He smiled, ruefully. "I couldn't do anything to hurt either of you."

Ginny suddenly hugged him, confusing them both. "I'm sorry, Neville." She said. It was amazing how many times she could say that and mean it from the bottom of her heart. They released each other, Neville staring once more at the dirt.

"But you are wrong about one thing." She said. He grunted. "You aren't just a friend." She playfully slugged his right arm. "You're more like... a brother." She giggled. "Like Ron... but with more soap and less stupidity."

It had been meant as a joke, to make him feel better, but Ginny was sure he only laughed to make her feel alright. "Lets go find that... thing." He said. They continued on, until finally it was time to return to the castle.

They split from Hagrid, and headed to their separate dorms. Just as Luna was about to turn to leave for the Ravenclaw dormitories, she turned to them, smiling. "Wasn't it nice of Hagrid to invent something for us to do?" She asked.

"What?" Neville asked. Ginny laughed.

"Goodnight." Luna said, turning away from them.

Neville stared after her. Ginny was near collapsing from hilarity. "You've been... so ... worried... haven't you?"

Neville shifted uncomfortably. "Well... I didn't want any defenseless infant thestral..." Ginny continued laughing, and he continued mumbling as they headed up the stairs.

"'Defenseless'?!" Ginny roared, which earned several shushing noises from more than one portrait. "Those things would rip you apart!" Ginny whispered.

Neville hung his head. "Yeah..." He said, turning red.

"Neville..." Ginny said. She was sorry... again. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No." He said, shaking his head, and stopping before the fat lady. "It probably could." Then an unexpected laugh came from him. "At least you could run while it ate me!" He said.

"Or I could throw a Slitherin at it." She said. "Puppernicks." She said to the portrait. "Try to distract it." She finished, to Neville.

"That would distract him!" Neville said, smiling. "The smell would either drive him away, or knock him out!"

Ginny laughed. "Yeah." Then she headed up the stairs, throwing a casual, "Goodnight!" over her shoulder.

* * *

Hey! So... I would like some reviews... If you have the time... You know... Just something along the lines of "Hey! Good Chapie!" Or maybe "Yo. What up, G? Like the story." Or "Hey... You suck." Something along those lines...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Dreams and letters.

Ginny was walking toward the wizard who had officiated Bill and Fleur's wedding. She was dressed in a black ball gown that much resembled a wedding dress. The wizard with the bible smiled to her. However, Ginny could almost see the pity behind his grin. In front of him, stood another figure. This one was dressed all in white. His dark hair was untidy, and eerily familiar. There was a band somewhere playing something that Ginny couldn't quite make out. She wished the man in with the untidy hair would turn around. She was sure she knew him.

She reached the end of the long aisle, and looked up at the wizard in front of them both. "Ladies and Gentleman?" He called out. "We are gathered here today to celebrate..." But he didn't finish. He was now staring at the man in front of him, with the messy hair.

Ginny finally looked over, wondering why she hadn't done it the moment she had arived. There stood Harry, in all his glory. He was wearing a white tuxedo. Ginny realized that it was her wedding day. She suddenly panicked. Why in the hell was she wearing a black dress at her own wedding? Then she realized that Harry was shaking his head. This scared her far more than her gown.

"I'm sorry?" The wizard asked.

"No." Harry said, calmly. He turned to Ginny. "No." He repeated, far more passionately. "You know that I can't."

Ginny shook her head now. "But..."

Harry raised a hand to silence her. "I can't." He turned away from her, and began to walk away.

"Harry!" She called out. Tears stung her eyes. She tried to follow him, but she was glued to her spot on the ground. "Harry!" The tears fell over. She felt them drip down her cheeks. "I love you!" She whispered.

He turned back to her. "I can't love you." He said simply.

Ginny felt as if she might collapse. She covered her face with her hands to hide the shame. Someone took her hand. She kept her eyes closed. She wanted nothing more than to fall to the ground and die.

"Ladies and Gentleman?" The wizard said. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two faithful souls."

Ginny couldn't help it, she opened her eyes. There, holding her hand, and smiling broadly stood Severus Snape.

Ginny screamed, throwing herself up in her bed. It had been a dream. "Shit!" She said.

"Hey!" Called someone from another bed.

"Stuff it!" She said, throwing her feet over the side of her bed.

She washed and dressed, and was sitting in the common room before six thirty. Ginny tried to finish some schoolwork, but found it hard to concentrate. Harry's words rang out in her head. "I can't love you." She knew it was probably true. Ginny was suddenly panicked once again, as she realized that she had only a few weeks left in the semester. The night in the woods when Neville had turned all his affection over was long forgotten.

After a fruitless hour, Ginny gave up on schoolwork, and wrote a phony, happy letter to her mother. A few early birds trickled down the stairs. As she signed her name, she was stirred by a tapping on the window, but she let someone else open it. She was surprised even more, when an owl swooped over her head and dropped a letter in her lap.

Written in Bill's sharp, and skinny scrawl, it read:

_Ginny Weasley_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Ginny stared at it for a moment. She couldn't remember receiving a letter from Bill in all her years at Hogwarts. Finally, she ripped it open, and tried to read it. It was blank. She turned it over, and then scribbled on it with a quill. Something appeared on it. _Please identify yourself_. It said. Ginny shook her head. How was she suppose to do that?

"Um..." She said, shaking her head. "I am Ginny." She said.

"Really?" Neville said, having appeared behind her. "What is that?" He asked.

"Its a letter from Bill." She said. "I don't know how to read it."

"Its Fred and George's." Neville answered. "You have to spit on it."

"What?" Ginny said, laughing.

"Spit." He said. "That is what identification it wants."

"Just spit?"

"Well..." He said, blushing. "There are other bodily fluid you could use..."

Ginny shook her head. "No thanks."

She licked her finger, and pressed it against the parchment. Dark letters appeared, and Ginny squinted, as she read them carefully.

_Dear Gin,_

_How are things at Hogwarts? We heard that you were making a bit of trouble, and wanted to make sure that you were safe. Please, for the sake of our mother, do not get hurt._

_Now, to the real reason I wrote. Something odd happened yesterday. Fleur and I were sitting in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner, and we received an unexpected visitor. Ron seems to have become fed up with traveling, as he is now sleeping in our extra bedroom. I know that it is a lot to ask of you, but I have to try to figure things out._

_Do you know where Harry and Hermione are? Ron says he is sorry he left, and would like to go back, but he doesn't know where they have gone. I know that you probably don't want to tell me. Even if Harry has asked you not to tell, I believe, for Ron's sake, it would be prudent._

_Please reply on the paper enclosed. Then tap it with your wand and say, 'Latesco'. This will hide the letter from anyone but the addressee._

_One more thing, Gin. Please refrain from mentioning this to Mum. You know, I really think Ron would prefer she didn't know. Come to think of it, don't mention it to Fred or George... or Dad._

_Thanks Gin, Sorry._

_Bill_

Ginny stared at the paper for a moment. Then she realized that her brother had abandoned Harry. "Dammit!" She nearly screamed. "Ron Weasley!" She muttered under her breath.

Neville had been blasted back a few inches by her outburst. Now he leaned in again. "What is it?" He asked.

Ginny crumpled the paper up. "Nothing." She said. She pulled the extra piece of parchment out from the envelope, and wrote:

**_Bill,_**

**_No, I don't know where he is hiding. Even if I did I think I might not tell just yet. Don't you think Ron ought to stew about this for a little while?!_**

**_Sorry._**

**_Gin_**

She thought for a moment then added,

**_P.S. I won't tell anyone._**

* * *

I know it might be a little confusing... But I did skip a little bit of time. I just realized I didn't want a forty chapter fic. So, I am hoping to wrap it all up in the next ten or so chappies! Yeah!


End file.
